What These Ears Cannot Hear
by EmiTheStrangeXX0
Summary: Sequel to 'What These Eyes Cannot See' Luna had revived Serena's memories and she at long last remembers the intense love she shared with Darien. But he no longer remembers that time and Serena must come up against new obsticals that block her path rivals
1. Chapter 1: Revived Memories

Hello everyone! This is the sequel to _What These Eyes Cannot See_ that you've all been waiting for. If you haven't read 'What These Eyes Cannot See' that's fine, but it might help to read it as well. Please keep in mind dear readers I am working on two fanfictions at the same time, so if there are delays I will let you know and please ask for forgiveness. Please review my story, it means a lot to me, enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is rated M for just a couple scenes that will not be T rated. I don't mean that there will be a lemon scene, I haven't even decided if I'll even put one in, but just letting you know, this story is only rated M for a couple of steamy scenes that will occur in the future.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Just to let you guys know this fanfiction takes place during the Alan and Ann Doom Tree section of the R season. We're going to be moving through the episodes but I'm not going to both re-writing them all, just assume that they are in fact happening.

**Chapter 1: Revived Memories**

Serena rushed down the sidewalk in a dead run keeping an alert eye out for who she was looking for. Luna had revived her memories only last night, but everything that she remembered ringed and replayed inside of her mind. All the great times she'd had with the girls and Generals, and of course her incredible love with Darien. The last night they'd spent together played constantly in her mind reviving the love and passion she felt for one certain collage guy, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

She spotted a familiar head of black hair walking out of the arcade and Serena picked up her pace.

"Darien!" she yelled out to him. He had just enough time to look up to see who had called his name before Serena launched herself at him in a hug. He had to take a few steps back to bear her weight on him, that he hadn't been prepared to receive.

"I'm so glad to see you again Darien!" Serena squealed in happiness, but she felt something different about him. His arms hadn't come up around her to hold her to him, and his posture seemed somewhat stiff.

"What's gotten into you Meatball Head?" she heard him asked incredulously above her. Serena looked up at him to find him staring down at her like she'd gone crazy.

"What?" she asked wondering what could be wrong with him. Shouldn't he be happy too? They hadn't seen each other in weeks, both unaware that the last battle had erased their memories of the love that they'd shared.

"Get off of me Meatball Head, are you crazy?" he said shrugging her off of him. Serena stared up at him hurt, but paused as she saw no recognition in his eyes at all, and a terrible thought struck her.

"Darien…don't you remember me?" she asked biting her lower lip in worry.

"How could I forget you Meatball Head you bump into me everyday, and I don't think I could ever forget someone with such a loud voice?" he said staring down at her.

The insult stung but Serena franticly began to talk again, "You know the battle with Queen Beryl, the scouts and the generals, do you remember nothing at all?"

This only got him staring at her like she'd grown two heads, "I have no idea what you're talking about Meatball Head, you've been reading way too many comic books lately."

Without another word Darien walked right past her leaving a stunned Serena staring at the empty air in front of her. She felt a sense of panic begin to overwhelm her senses and tears prickled in her eyes. Why didn't he remember, had he forgotten her so easily? How could he possibly forget the love they'd shared only a couple of weeks ago, to Serena it was like taking a punch to the stomach.

She turned and broke into a dead run back to her house before she started bawling her eyes out for everyone to see. Her house soon loomed in front of her and she dashed up to her room searching out Luna. When she didn't see her lying on her bed Serena screamed, "Luna!"

Tears boiled over the rims of her eyes falling down her cheeks. She collapsed onto her bed sobbing and crying; she wouldn't be surprised if her mother heard her downstairs in the kitchen.

"Serena what is wrong with you?" Luna asked incredulously walking into her room.

"I-Its Darien. H-He doesn't r-remember me!" Serena said trying to talk through her tears. Luna gave her an exasperated sigh and jumped up on the bed beside her laying a comforting paw on her leg.

"Serena, did you really think just because I revived your memories means that everyone else has theirs back as well," Luna said logically.

"I-I never thought of that, but what am I suppose to do Luna? J-Just walk by him everyday and not talk to him at all. Do I have to avoid him entirely?"

"What you chose to do Serena is for you to decide, but we have more important things to worry about, like the new enemy that as appeared," Luna pointed out. Once Luna got going about the enemy she didn't stop for a while, and by now Serena knew how to tune her out.

All she could think about was the cold look in his eyes as he stared down at her. There hadn't been the familiar warmth there, or the love that always shinned so brightly. She had no ties to him, as long as his memories remained suppressed she was just another stupid high school girl that ran into him everyday. That thought only brought more tears to her eyes; maybe she'd been better not remembering at all.

Over the next few days Serena found that none of the girl's or the Generals had their memories back either. She saw them around town of course, but they didn't recognize her at all. In the mornings and afternoons Serena had made it a habit to completely avoid bumping into Darien.

The one time she had bumped into him like the old days he'd started spewing out insults, Serena tried to fall back into their normal argument routine, but it hurt to even look at him. It was better if she didn't but into him at all anymore, Serena had never noticed it before, but Darien got a lot of female attention. She of course watched him from afar, and she got incredibly angry every time she some random female came up to ask him out for coffee or something else.

The arrival of the two new students at her school barley warranted her attention. Yes, the boy Alan was cute, but she had eyes only for Darien though her friend Molly pointed out constantly that Alan looked to be interested in her.

Ann however did warrant some attention, more or so Serena's intense anger. It seemed that within a few days Ann had become completely infatuated with Darien and wouldn't stop hanging all over him. Serena had the strongest urge to go over there and strangle the bitch, but didn't have an actual good reason to.

That day Ann was at it again, and Serena made sure she was a good ways away from where she was hanging all over Darien, less she lose control and tackle her from behind. Serena tried to give all her attention to eating her burger and fries, and concentrate on the homework open next to her. She was painfully aware at how bad her grades were, and she knew she needed to improve them. The emotional stress was bearing down on her though.

"Is something wrong Serena?" Andrew asked walking over to her booth a concerned expression on his face.

"Nothing," Serena said tearing her gaze away from Darien and looking back down at her school work feigning interest. Andrew slide into the seat across from her anyway looking at Darien then back at her.

"Do you have a crush on Darien Serena?" Andrew asked bluntly. Serena almost chocked on her milkshake, were her emotions that painfully obvious.

"N-No of course not, why would I ever like a…a…jerk like him," her voice grew quiet at the end of her sentence; she couldn't even insult him very well anymore. Andrew did not look convinced; he even looked a little bit worried.

"I don't think I believe that Serena,"

Serena gave a heavy sigh; there was no fooling Andrew he was often like an older brother to her. She couldn't confide in any of her friends because they had no idea who she was, she could tell Andrew though. She looked up at him putting her most serious face on, all the emotion and love she felt for Darien swelling behind the next words she said, "I love him Andrew,"

Andrew jumped in his seat looking at her in complete shock and surprise. He'd been thinking in terms of a young high school crush, but Serena spoke more volumes than that. At that moment she looked more mature than she should and she turned to stare at Darien with an expression of complete sadness and grief he on her face. If what she said was true…well Andrew couldn't even really fathom it himself. Serena in love with Darien…it shocked him, and had definitely not been what he'd been picturing.

"I think there is a lot more to you than anyone gives you credit for Serena," Andrew said drawing her attention back to him. Serena just smiled at him then moved to pack up her school books.

"I'm going to head home now Andrew, please don't say anything to Darien," she said standing.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Andrew said seriously.

Serena walked out of the arcade and started down the street towards her house, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw Darien. She turned to see him more fully and saw it was Darien, with another girl. Serena froze; she could almost hear the fatal rip as her heart tore itself in half. The girl was a tall, dark haired girl, looking like a sophisticated collage student.

Serena looked away trying to wipe the image of them from her mind. She had no claim on Darien; he didn't remember a thing about her. He could be with whoever he wanted; he wasn't her boyfriend right now.

The tears came as Serena knew they would, but the memories came with them as well. She could remember feeling the warm emotion of love swell in her chest as Darien laughed. She could see his deafly concentrated face as he played a game of air hockey against Jadeite. She could see the love shining in his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. But no that was all gone, memories of a time Darien didn't remember.

Serena didn't remember exactly how she got home weather she'd walked or run, but she was soon collapsing onto her bed. Tears soaked her pillow even though she knew crying wouldn't do anything. The memories replayed in her head over and over again, and she held them to her never wanting to let them go. On instinct she reached inside of her to find their link that connected them she felt a wave of relief rush over her, it was still there.

She couldn't hold back the raging grief and sorrow within her, they were to well connected. Her emotions poured through their link and into Darien, she waited for some kind of response but she received none. Darien didn't know the link existed, and it was the only piece of him that she could have right now.

That night she threw herself into the battle taking all her pent up grief out on the yoma. Once the girls got back at least the battles would be a little easier to handle. After the battle that night she didn't feel the need to go home, and instead decided to wander aimlessly around the park.

Being in the park brought her no peace; there were too many memories of her and Darien here as well. She didn't want to go home, she wanted to walk to Darien's apartment and fall asleep in him arms, but she couldn't do that. She wasn't sure how long she walked, it didn't really matter. But with her eyes downcast she was sure to run into someone sooner or later, and it did happen soon enough.

"I'm sorry," Serena said quickly backing away from the person she'd bumped into, she noticed the scent of roses immediately and she didn't want to see Darien right now.

"What are doing out here so late at night Meatball Head?" Darien asked staring down at her. Serena slowly looked up at him and found herself drowning in his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Eyes that held nothing for her, no emotions like they had before.

"N-Nothing," Serena said feeling tears well up in her eyes again. She couldn't cry in front of him that was not an option. She needed to leave, she tried to just brush past him but he caught her wrist to keep her from walking away.

"It's late Meatball Head you shouldn't be out alone, want me to walk you home?" he asked frowning at her strange behavior. He'd seen the way her eyes had watered up and knew she'd lied. She wasn't doing nothing, but they didn't exactly have a normal relationship. He found however it hurt to see tears in her eyes, even though he had no idea what had caused them.

"Forget," Serena whispered, Darien looked at her confused, "I'm trying to forget, maybe then…it might be better to forget."

Darien wasn't sure if she was still speaking to him, it sounded more like she was now speaking to herself. But Darien knew what it was like to lose memories and for the life of them he wished he could remember his past. He knew there was more to it than him just being orphaned when his parents had died in a car crash.

"No, you don't want to forget. If you forget you'll never remember it ever again," Darien spoke softly.

Serena looked up at him in surprise, and for a moment she thought she could see her Darien lurking beneath the surface. Maybe…there was hope yet, looking at him still made her heart ache. She pulled from his grasp and started home; if she stared at him for much longer she would burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2: Roses and Tears

Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing I recognize some of you from my other fanfictions and it's great to hear form you all. Thank you to all of the new readers and reviewers as well I apologize for the slight lateness of this chapter; I needed to conduct some research of the R season before I continued this story. I also had a slight writers block on just how to kick off this story, and if you all haven't heard I don't get my computer back until Labor Day weekend. But here it is so Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: I'm soooooooooooo sorry this is so late school has started and I still don't have my computer back yet! Not to mention I'm taking an AP class this year and I got dumped loads of homework the first day. I apologize for this coming out so late, but you just have to bear with until Labor Day weekend which is when I get my computer back. Sorry!

**Sweetlilgiggles: **Lol, you're getting a little ahead of the story line, but I am going to put something like that in here

**Crystalbladedragon:** The original rating for Silver Forest was T, but I hit the wrong button accidentally and it made it M. I was going to keep it T but if you've read my author's note in the second chapter I want to put a lemon scene in the third chapter coming up, and that would push the rating back to M again. In this fanfictions I don't think I'll put in a lemon scene, but I rated it M for some scenes that are not T. Oh, and ur awesome for reviewing! Thanks!

**Chapter 2: Roses and Tears**

Serena sighed as she leaned against the concrete wall of the alley; she'd gone from not running into Darien to outright avoiding him. She tried to keep her cheerful mood, but she had to fake it a lot. Last night Luna had revived the girl's memories, so she'd been able to pour out her story to them. As much sympathy as she'd received it didn't solve her problem, and Serena found that she liked keeping her sorrows to herself.

Not being able to be by her love's side was wreaking havoc on her life and her health. Of course Serena tried to ignore theses facts telling herself that she was fine, but in the corner of her mind she knew what was happening.

She couldn't sleep, and instead just lay on her bed every night either crying or staring at her ceiling. She wasn't eating as much as she used too and ate less little by little everyday. She knew she should put a stop to it, but most of her concentration was focused on hiding her grief behind her fake smile.

The girl's made life much more interesting and helped distract her from Darien, but it was really no use. There was nothing she could do until he regained his memories and that might be a long time. She was planning on wringing some answers out of Luna tonight, but that was still awhile away. The sidewalk seemed to stretch endlessly before her never really ending making Serena wonder if she would ever reach the sanctuary of her room, which wasn't really giving her much privacy. Her mother was showing increasing worry for her and often came in to check on her meaning Serena had to be careful about how much she cried, she was not a pretty crier like the actresses in the moves, and it would only upset her mother to see her so upset.

A blur of red entered her vision causing Serena to jerk to a stop in her never ending walk. It took a moment for her eyes to focus and realized that someone was holding a bouquet of roses in her face. Their intoxicating scent surrounded her bring up to many painful memories. To keep from crying she looked up to see who was holding them and to her surprise saw Alan standing there, he must like her more than she thought.

"These are for you Serena, though they don't begin to compare to the beauty that you put forth," he said offering them to her. Somewhere inside of her Serena was flattered by the comment, not many boys had shown must interest in her. But the deep red of the roses was to bold to ignore and they ensnared her attention again.

_She saw roses flying out from the shadows in every battle to stop and monster from attacking or trampling her. Tuxedo Masks mysterious silhouette against the moon, and his warm arms about her waist. Darien's scent of roses surrounded her has he held her, as the made love, as the even stood together._

Serena felt tears rise behind her eyes at the memories that surged through her mind from a simple bouquet of roses. Without really realizing what she was doing she reached out and took the bouquet from him with shaking hands hugging it to her gently. If she could not have Darien she could at least have some part of him, and that was all she could have for now.

She crushed the bouquet against her and buried her face into the rose petals knowing her nose was immediately going to get red and her eyes puffy. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks and they fell softly onto the roses creating a perfect picture that only furthered her sorrow.

"T-Thank you," Serena managed to choke out before she began running down the sidewalk instead of walking. She soon felt the familiar feeling of her bed beneath her, but she smothered her face in the roses. Some of the petals fell from the flowers onto her bed from her smothering but she didn't care. She was surrounded by his scent, the scent of her love, and it was all she had of him.

She buried her face against them as far has she could hoping that maybe they would dim some of her cries. She couldn't hold them back this time and she knew she could not take much more of this. Her body, her mind, and heart certainly weren't faring to well so far, and they would probably not get better as time went on. She needed to do something, but she had no idea what.

Serena collapsed onto her bed not only her sorrow with her, but her mind weighing heavily on her encounter with her mother. When her broach and tiara had failed she'd felt a sensation of real panic. When her mother had appeared she couldn't have hid her sorrow from her even if she tried. She'd seen the worried glint in Queen Serenity's eyes and wished her mother was here. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and her mother would understand better than everyone else.

Almost immediately Serena was pulled down into the depths of a dream so powerful she knew it was no dream at all. She opened her eyes and wished she hadn't, she was in their place; their dreaming place. She was standing on the balcony of her old bedroom at the Moon Palace, where she and Endymion always met in their dreams, but she knew that he would not be there. She looked around wondering why she was here and she saw her mother sitting in a chair close by looking as regal looking as ever, waiting for her.

"What is troubling you my daughter, I have not sensed such sorrow in you for a long time now," her mother spoke softly.

"Endymion," Serena croaked barley getting his name out from behind the lump in her throat. She walked closer to her mother and sat down on the floor beside her wondering even how her mother could be here.

"My body may be gone dear daughter, but my spirit still lives, and I'll be here to watch over you for as long as you need me," Queen Serenity said laying a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder.

"How can I get him back mother, we've overcome so many obstacles and one always springs up again to smack us in the face," Serena asked her sorrow weighing her down like a heavy weight upon her back.

"That's true Serenity and there is no reason that you and Endymion cannot overcome this obstacle as well. I cannot provide a solution for you, but I'm sure you will find a way. As much as I didn't like it you two were meant to be together, of that I'm absolutely sure." Queen Serenity smiled down at her daughter and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Serena felt a sense of peace settle over her just being with her mother had managed to calm the torrent of emotions and memories for a few moments.

"Be careful my daughter your home is always here for you when you need it." Her mother whispered and Serena felt the familiar softness of her mattress beneath her. She opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling like she had been for the past few weeks.

Serena could feel the changes in her body more acutely now, she was far to thin, the dark circles under her eyes indicating a serious lack of sleep. Something needed to be done; she just had no idea what. She didn't even moved when she heard the familiar pad of soft feet against her rug; she knew it was Luna who had entered the room.

_Luna, that's it,_ Serena thought with startling clarity. Luna had revived her and the girl's memories; she should be able to revive Darien's as well.

"Luna?" Serena asked sitting up, Luna gave a little jump of surprise.

"I thought you were sleeping Serena, what are you still doing up?"  
Ignoring Luna's question Serena pressed forward needing answers, "You have the ability to revive memories."

"Yes," Luna said with a frown, "I don't know what you're getting at Serena."

"Then you can revive Darien's," Serena stated.

"No, Serena I will not revive your boyfriend's memory. There are more important things to worry about now," Luna said dismissively. Serena felt something within her snap it had never happened before and she knew it was not going to be pretty. She leapt up from her bed her eyes blazing glaring down at her adviser.

"You **can** revive his memories, but you would rather leave me to suffer as I have been these past few weeks," Serena said low and menacing.

"Pfft, honestly I thought it was just a stage you were going through I'll repeat myself, I can't revive Darien's memories."

"Not can't won't you WON'T revive his memories!" Serena shrieked.

Luna winced, "Serena keep your voice down."

"NO! For some bazaar reason you will not revive Darien's memories when he mean everything to me. He is my life, we're connected in a way you will never be able to experience and that you will never understand." Serena walked forward and yanked Luna up by her tail causing her to yowl. "You will revive his memories now! I'll be damned if the only tings standing between me and Darien is a stupid house cat!"

"Serena put me down this instant!" Luna screeched trying to claw at Serena, Serena had the incite to stay well out of her reach, but the look on her face was icy.

"Not until you revive Darien's memories, I'll fry you to a crisp and you know I can."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would Luna you're going to do as I ask or so help me god!"

"Make me Serena," Luna sneered. Serena felt the anger seep out of her like water, there was no way she could make Luna agree when she was like this. Serena strongly suspected that Luna didn't have a reason for not reviving Darien's memories, but there was nothing that she could do about it. She dropped Luna to the floor and walked downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom…can I go away for a few days?" Serena asked tentatively. Her mother turned around with a worried expression on her face looking over her daughter.

"Why Serena?"

"To collect myself I guess, I haven't been doing very well." Serena said with a shrug, she hadn't told her mother anything, she was in the dark about a lot of things.

"You think I haven't noticed Serena? You're to thin now and you cry every night, I wish you would tell me what was wrong," her mother said enveloping Serena in a hug.

"I'm sorry mom," Serena said with a sigh. "I don't like not telling you things, but I-I just need some time to myself now, can I just go to Aunt's for a couple of days."

"You do whatever you need Sere, I'll be behind you. Why don't you go pack and let me know if you need a ride over tomorrow morning."

Serena smiled and gave her mother a grateful hug, her mother was more understanding than she could ever hope for. She would say more prominent goodbyes tomorrow, right now all she wanted to do was pack and get the hell out of the house for the night. As long as Luna was there she would never get any peace, she would go somewhere else to spend the night.

Serena walked into her room and threw open a small suitcase, where she was going she wouldn't need it, but she needed to set the image for her parents that she was going to spend a few days with her Aunt who didn't live that far away. She was going home, to the Moon Palace. Only there would she be able to find the true peace she wanted. No one would be able to bother her and being home would calm her mind greatly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luna asked incredulously seeing Serena haphazardly throw clothes into her suitcase. Her entire Princess wardrobe was in the Palace so she didn't really need any of these clothes.

"Home." Serena said clicking the suitcase shut. Closing her ears to Luna's further questions Serena climbed out the window of her bedroom and started walking down the street. The cool night air felt wonderful on her face and helped clear away the cobwebs in her mind, there was only one place she knew she could spend the night. The only place she wanted to anyway.

Serena pulled out her transformation broach and it was soon Sailor Moon standing in her place. Sailor Moon leapt onto the roof of the building with ease and was soon running along it hoping from roof to roof. Soon a familiar apartment building loomed in front of her and she landed in a balcony on the sixteenth floor.

Serena de-transformed and quietly slid open the glass sliding door. She stepped inside the dark apartment the scent of roses enveloping her. She walked through the living room and down the hallway her feet sinking into the plush carpet. She walked through the opened door into Darien's bedroom and her heart barely stopped when she saw him.

His bare chest gently rose and fell in his sleep his black hair tousled against his pillow. Serena sank onto the bed beside him and laid next to him on her stomach curling an arm about his waist, hugging him to her. She would only stay until morning and she had hungered for so long to feel his body next to hers once more.

She heard him sigh and shift his weight so his free arms came about her. Serena smiled happily and snuggled closer into his side. If he woke up she could just make him think it was some bizarre dream, she wasn't worried about that. She just wanted a memory of one night to take with her before she went back to the moon for a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Kisses

Hello everyone! I know have my home computer back with much, much happiness So I should be able to get my chapters out at a more normal pace provided that my school work doesn't hinder me very much. Hmmmm, not much to say today, but if you guys visit my profile I wrote down a list of fanfiction ideas that I would love to have an opinion on, so please send me a message about which ideas you like. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Sweetlilgiggles:** OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, Thank you! Communicating the emotions of the characters is one of the things an author strives for, I'm glad to hear I'm getting it right

**Ideagala: **I hope that the suspense hasn't completely stomped the life out of you I got the chapter out as fast as I can so I wouldn't lose another faithful reader to the killer suspense, lol.

**Serenity11287:** Great to hear from you again! I'm glad to hear you like this fanfiction as well.

**Chapter 3: Stolen Kisses**

Darien awoke the next morning feeling better than any other day in his life, he didn't know why he felt this way, he just did. With one glance out the window he saw the sun was already high in the sky indicating he'd overslept. He shook his head to chase the last remains of sleep away, he never overslept why would he have done that today?

He shifted to swing his legs over the edge of his bed, but something was weighing him down by the waist and arm. He turned to look to see what is was and felt his jaw drop open; Serena was sleeping in the bed beside him! One slender arm of hers was wrapped around his waist; his arm was around her holding her against his side. Her golden hair was unbound and fanned out around them like a curtain of sunshine; she did look beautiful in the morning.

Darien shook his head again to get those thoughts out and pinched himself in the stomach. Ouch! Ok, so this must be a very realistic dream, maybe it was one of those dreams that you had a really hard time waking up from, because there was no way Meatball Head Serena was sleeping in his bed.

What was more disturbing was the feeling of pure rightness about it, how the sight of her sleeping beside him made something glow warm and bright in his chest. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, the way his arm was around her indicated a familiarity that he couldn't recall.

For a few moments it was if someone else had taken over his body, he felt his lips curl into a warm smile and his thoughts begin to wander. Before he knew it he was leaning down to place a soft kiss on her sleeping lips like it was something he did every morning upon waking up. He jerked his head back just as their lips touched, why had he done that.

Images filled his head of another time and place where she'd woken up next to him before. He was leaning back against the head board of the bed while Serena straddled his waist her mouth wreaking havoc in his senses as she roamed his chest. Where were those memories coming from, surely they'd never happened, Meatball Head was his arch nemesis in his every day life.

She had however been acting very strange lately, avoiding him at all costs and looking at him with an expression devoid of any happiness. It worried him that she hadn't been acting like her normal self he couldn't recall Serena ever being upset about anything. Had something happened to her he didn't know about? Why was she avoiding him so much? These questions he'd wanted to ask her, but he could never find her and he'd never really talked to her before. Maybe it was his somewhat guilty conscience that had inspired this whacked out dream.

Darien tried to shift his arm out form under trying not to wake her, he had no idea what would happen if she did. He managed to get his arm free but her arm around his waist tightened as she snuggled more securely into his. She had a smile on her face that made him question if she was still asleep. As if hearing his thoughts her eyes opened staring up at him with a mischievous light to them.

"You can't get away from me that easily," Serena said curving an arm around his neck and pulling his head back down to hers before he could say anything.

Her lips parted under his with an expertise that surprised him and her little tongue was darting into his mouth before he could put the kiss to a halt. Her tongue found his and drew it into the kiss, she did it without his knowing and his eyes widened with shock. Serena was kissing him like they'd been lovers for years she deepened the kiss when he didn't.

The taste of her overwhelmed his senses, as if he should've been remembering something. It was so familiar, had he kissed her before? He found himself responding to the kiss despite the questions swirling around him his head. Kissing her seemed so natural; he was like a man starved for the taste of as if he hadn't kissed her in a long time. He heard her purr on approval as he began to respond, as if she was starving for him as well.

She somehow switched their positions scrambling on top of him pressing her soft body against him creating feelings he should not have been feeling for a high school girl. Her mouth moved over his frantically as if this was the only kiss she was ever going to get from him and that caused him to frown, this was just a dream wasn't it?

She pulled away and he found himself pressing her back against him ensuring that she couldn't escape. He looked up and saw her staring down at him with the devoid sorrowful expression on her face; he hated seeing that look on her face. She should be happy, why was she so sad? The fact that it seemed to be him creating that expression made him worry even more, why was he making her so sad?

"It can only be a dream can't it?" she asked softly in a voice that sounded thick with too many tears. Darien reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, wanting to wipe that sad expression from her face as well.

"Is this the only way I can have you now?" she asked a tear escaping her eye, Darien brushed it away leaning up to place a kiss against her cheek. How was he supposed to respond to that question? Was there a good response to that question, probably not.

"If a dream is all that I can have of you then I would dream of you every night," the words came out of his mouth with a startling intensity and he knew that he meant him. As much as that confused him he saw the sorrowful expression lift a fraction.

Her hand came up and pressed against his forehead and he saw her fingers emit a soft glow. His eye lids began to drop and sleep began to settle over him again, but he struggled to remain on the surface. He didn't want to leave this dream just yet.

"Then maybe you will dream of me again my love," she said softly, before darkness settled around him.

When Darien jerked himself awake again he looked franticly around his room for any sign of Serena, there was none. A bitter disappointment filled him and that surprised him, when had he started having such feelings for Serena? One thing was sure he felt differently about her, and he would have to examine what he exactly felt.

Darien went about his normal day, going to school and after school went to the arcade. For the entire afternoon he sat there looking for any sign of Serena, she usually came in even though she blatantly ignored him. He saw no sign of her all day.

"Where is Serena?" he finally asked Andrew, surely he would know.

"Why the sudden interest?" Andrew asked knowing how Serena felt about Darien.

"It's just…never mind forget that I asked," Darien said trying to shrug the questions off a thoughtful expression taking over his face. Andrew looked at his best friend wondering what he could possibly be thinking about.

"She told me she was going away for a few days," Andrew said absently awaiting his friend's reaction. Darien's head jerked up to look at him a troubled expression crossing his face again.

"Why?"

"Problems," Andrew said, that was about as simply as he could put it, and to his surprise a very sad expression crossed Darien's face. Sorrow and something that looked like regret.

"Would I be one of those problems Andrew?" Darien asked softly. Andrew looked at his friend wondering what he could be thinking about, what had caused this sudden change in him.

"You pick on her a lot Darien but I don't think she views you as a problem," Andrew said truthfully. Darien looked thoughtful again then got up and left without saying another word.

Serena started up at her long lost home with happiness; it now stood as proudly as it had before it was destroyed. The sense of peace that she was looking for was already settling over her like a long forgotten cloak of protection. As she walked into the great hall servants were there already greeting her.

Serena found her old chamber with ease trying not to remember all the times she spent hear with Darien in their dreams and dressed in one of her old gowns. The Earth still looked beautiful like a blue crystal ball and that drew her thoughts back to this morning.

Her stolen kiss she hoped had caused him to remember something, it was all she could do for now. Maybe he would eventually remember on his own, that was all she could hope for anyway. With a sigh Serena went down to the royal library and sat down pulling a random book from the selves.

Serena actually loved to read; it tended to settle her thoughts a great deal and tats what she needed the most right now. She hoped the few days she would spend up here would give her what she needed and maybe she would visit Darien in his dreams again.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but school ahs started and homework has been piling on me. My mom is also regulating my computer time and she doesn't give me that much time to check my e-mail and work on my chapter. So please bear with me, enjoy!

**WARNING:** VYER STEAMY SCENE in this chapter, just a warning for those who might not want to read them.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Sweetlilgiggles:** I'm sorry that I got this chapter out so late, where one problem ends another begins. School is the work of the very devil! But yeah for four day weekends because that's when I can get the bulk of my writing done. Can't wait to see your next review Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.

**Crystalbladedragon:** You're right this isn't going to be a short fic, but it's not going to be a terribly long one either. I haven't really decided where to end it either so I should be figuring that out as well. But there are several more things that must happened until I can end it, and after this I am going to be writing a short fic that will only be about 5 chapters long. I wanted to write a short and sweet fanfiction, but figured I could wait until I' done the two I'm working on.

**Dertupio:** No problem, I always take my reader's suggestions to heart. I may not always be able to make them work, but I always consider them

**AniJap: **Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like my stories, you don't know how much that means to me I hope you go on enjoying my stories, an author's work is always appreciated, but the praise from the readers it what keeps the author going

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

Serena sank into the warm bath water with a content sigh, her tense muscles eased as she immersed herself in the water. She surfaced taking a deep breathe and let it come out as another sigh. For a moment she allowed herself to take in her surroundings, the moon was truly beautiful in its own way.

She was in an open bath that looked more like a marble pool in a secluded part of the Palace garden. The water was warm and rose petals floated in the water around her, curtsey of the servants who were nice enough to prepare her bath. Serena wasn't used to being waited on, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Stars glittered over her head and just over the garden wall she could glimpse Earth.

There was a stone path leading back to the main section of the garden; the rest of the ground was dominated by flowers. Luna blossoms grew in abundance in shades of silver and light blue and green. A soft breeze occasionally swept through the garden adding to Serena's sense of peace.

Serena sank beneath the water again swimming from one end of the pool to another feeling calm and happy. She didn't allow herself to dwell on what she would have to face when she went back to Earth, she just hoped she would have a little more control on her emotions.

Pushing her thoughts away from that subject she swam over to the side of the pool and picked one of the many scented bars of soap and began washing. Her stay at the Moon Palace had done everything she hoped it would do. When she wasn't seeing to the affairs of the palace she was reading in the library or riding. It helped a great deal to keep her mind off of things, and it gave her something to do with herself. She would have to go home soon, but all she needed was couple more days and she would feel confident enough to return.

Darien tossed and turned in his bed, he hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep since that dream about Serena. She hadn't made reappearance in his dreams and he was having a hard time deciding if he was wither disappointed or frustrated. When he did get to sleep his dreams were restless with mixed images and he could not decipher their meaning.

He was still half awake and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Serena had been gone for days and no one had any idea where, he knew she would be fine, but for some reason it still bugged him. Darien rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes determined to get a full night of sleep, but against his will the feeling of Serena sleeping beside him rose up in his mind again. He could feel her against him, fitting like she belonged there, her sweet sent rising above her to tease his senses. If he was honest with himself he wanted to dream of her again, and _he wanted to see her._

What happened next was a little too weird for Darien, he opened his eyes again, but he was not in his bed. He closed his eyes again and opened them, and he was still not back in his bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of a marble pool in some kind of garden. When he looked up at the sky all he saw were stars and he felt his mouth drop opened when he glimpsed what must've been planet Earth. Darien held his head in his hands letting out a groan, first weird dreams of Serena and now a dream of where he was either on another planet or the moon.

_You've got to be kidding yourself Chiba,_ Darien thought to himself. The water his legs were floating in felt much too real and the breezes that flew by felt real as well. Darien looked up to observe his surroundings a little further, but when he looked up he felt his mouth drop open again.

Serena rose out of the water pushing her wet hair out of her face, she was completely naked. The water ran down her pale skin drawing Darien's gaze to her perfect skin. Rose petals floated in the water around her, some clung to her skin, to him she looked like a Goddess. When she turned and saw him sitting there in his boxers staring at her openly she only smiled at him. Yup, this had to be another dream the real Serena would've been screaming 'Pervert!' at him, not welcoming him with open arms.

She didn't say anything to him as she walked towards him; she was only smiling at him. She was soon standing before him her golden hair floating in the water around them seemingly tangling around his legs. It was impossible for him not to be affected, she looked so beautiful, and she was staring up at him with an emotion he dare not identify. She stepped in between his legs as if she'd done it a million times and Darien couldn't stop her, he could only sit there waiting to see what she would do next.

She propped her hands on the edge of the pool and lifted herself up slightly. Darien felt her nipples brush against his bare legs, sending a bolt of desire through him. But he found himself unable to move, he could only wait to see what Serena would do. He felt one of her hands slid up his leg and rested intimately against his inner thigh not even an inch away from where he needed her to touch him the most. He could feel his cock swelling eagerly awaiting her touch.

Darien let out a moan staring down at her, who was this Serena who teased him like this. The real Serena was much too innocent to do things like this or to know how it was affecting him. But she stared up at him with knowledge in her eyes; the little minx knew exactly what she was doing to him. Her hand didn't move at all, it just stayed where it was her finger moving in small circles that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head in anticipation.

Serena smiled at Darien's response, she wasn't sure how he was really here, but he obviously thought he was having another dream and she was determined to make it a very good dream. She could see the straining bulge against his black boxers and Serena had decided she'd tortured him enough. Her hand covered his straining erection; Serena could hear the breath rush out of his lungs. Her smile widened as she rubbed his erection lightly with her hand knowing she wasn't giving him the friction he wanted.

"Serena," Darien growled giving her a feral look. She was teasing him on purpose; he could see the feminine satisfaction in her eyes. She leaned up and sealed their lips together in a kiss and they were devouring each other.

Darien once again felt that he'd kissed her before, but he hadn't in a long time, and he was now starving for a taste of her. His hand curled behind her neck tipping her head so he had better access to her. He gave a rumbling purr of approval into her mouth as Serena increased her movements with her hand. His tongue tangled with hers, but he dominated the kiss, Serena did something to him, she aroused feelings in him he never felt before. Why was it that he felt it now, and he hadn't felt it when he saw her every day? Well, they'd certainly never been this close before.

Serena gave a sigh of approval as Darien respond with surprising ferocity, she missed him so much. She missed his kisses, his casual touch, she missed spending time with him; her soul had had a chunk ripped out of it and only he could mend her. If only he would remember everything would be fine. Knowing she had teased him enough Serena reached inside his boxers and grasped his cock pulling it free, she had always marveled at how it felt in her hand, hard but soft at the same time. She felt Darien latch onto her bottom lip and suck on it hard coaxing a moan from Serena's throat.

Darien thought he would die when he felt Serena's hand begin to move up and down on his now freed cock. Where had she learned such things, she seemed to know exactly what he liked and how to do it. He wasn't going to last and he knew it, this dream definitely didn't feel much like a dream, but how could it be possible. He felt Serena's hand move faster and faster over him, and he came. He felt the sensation from his head down to the tips of his toes. He pulled away from their kiss and let out a cry into the night sky.

Serena felt the strength leave his body and he fell backwards with a 'thump'. Serena let out a giggle and climbed out of the pool to lie down beside him. His eyes were closed and when he opened them again he looked surprised that he still was not in his room. Most guys would usually wake up by now.

"Disappointed you're not awake yet?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, I don't even know what to think of these dreams," he said pressing his hands against his face. He looked at her and asked, "Are you having these dreams too?"

"If I am I would say I'm a very lucky girl," Serena said smiling down at him.

"You confuse me Serena, and I don't know what I feel for you right now. It all seemed so normal, but then you changed somehow. What happened Serena?"

"I remembered," Serena said a serious expression coming over her face.

"Remembered what?" Darien asked hoping this would answer some of the questions swirling around in his head.

"Well you get the answer to that once you remember too." Serena said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't make any sense Meatball Head," Darien said wracking a hand through his hair.

"Of course it doesn't, but you'll understand. I'll be coming back soon Darien and these dreams might have to stop," she said sadly.

"What? Why Serena?" he asked more confused than ever, he was thrilled at the thought of her coming back, but at the same time he didn't want to lose the intimacy of their dreams. And that made him think, why couldn't they have this intimacy in real life. He then mentally kicked himself reminding himself that this was only a dream, and it was Serena he was thinking about.

"Because we cannot be until you remember, there can be nothing until you remember. These dreams sustain me Darien, but they only end up hurting me more in the end," she said with a sad sigh. Darien didn't want to see her like this; it was just like the end of his other dream. She got so sad, and what was she talking about remembering. He opened his mouth to say something but Serena pressed her lips against his in a short sweet kiss. She stared down into his eyes and said, "I love you Darien Chiba and I hope that you'll at least remember that."

Darien was speechless and before he could even think straight again he was back in his room.

"I don't know why Darien has been avoiding me," Ann said with a distinct whine in her voice.

"I don't want to hear about it Ann," Alan said trying to focus on his homework.

"I bet it's that Serena girl, he's been asking his best friend about her for days and he never spares me a glance!" Ann said stomping her feet in frustration. Alan only rolled his eyes; he could care less who Ann was after as long as Darien didn't effect his position. Alan was transfixed with Serena's beauty but she had disappeared for several days now. He'd learned from her friends that she was away trying to gather her thoughts and would be coming back soon. Once she came back he would make his move, he rarely wanted things in life, but he wanted Serena. Serena would be his if it was the last thing he did, and no one was going to stand in his way.

"Alan! You're not listening to me!" Ann yelled at him.

"Ann, I don't care who the hell you want, but what do you want me to do about it," he said getting frustrated himself.

"Do something with that girl Serena, if she's not around Darien there will be no one to draw his attention away from me," Ann said gleefully.

"Now that is something I can agree upon," Alan said sending a smile towards Ann, she was hard to get along with, but when it came to plotting with her that was the easiest thing in the world.

"There's a dance coming up a week from now, you can ask Serena out, and I'll ask Darien; everything will be perfect!" Ann said beginning to jump up and down for joy. Alan only smiled anticipating the day Serena would return; his little blonde bunny would be his for sure.


	5. Chapter 5: More Dreams

Hello everyone! Sorry it took do long to get this chapter out, I got really busy at the end of the week. I must also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it's really just a bridging point that contexts one main event to another, so it's not very long. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I promise the next chapter will be longer. I will warn you know this story is rated M for steamy scenes, and there will be more, but I will be posting warnings at the beginning of every chapter, just incase some of you would like to avoid them. Enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Eva C: **Thank you soooooooooooooooooooo much for the review, you don't know how much it means to me! I'm glad to hear you like my story and I hope to see your review again

**Sweetlilgiggles: **Yes, in the end everything will turn out alright, but sadly I don't get to Alan and Ann again in this chapter. I definitely will in the next chapter, but as I said a be this is just a connecting chapter with a cute seen in it Thanks for all the praise I don't know what I would do without your reviews

**Chapter 5: More Dreams**

Serena stared down at the picture in her journal with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Back in the Silver Millennium she'd kept a journal and she'd totally forgotten what she'd left inside of it. On her lap sat a small portrait Endymion had had painted of them. Serenity sat perched upon Endymion's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist. People back then would've thought the position totally scandalous but they'd been so insanely in love they hadn't cared at all. The look of happiness on their faces was almost more than she could bear to look at, but this picture held so many memories, the good and the bad.

Serena folded up the picture again and tucked it away in her book bag that was sitting by her bed. She would be leaving the Moon tomorrow and her last day here she'd went through her entire room recommitting to memory, and she'd come across her journal that had been forgotten for a long time. Serena decided to bring back some of the volumes from the library. When she was back home they would help keep her mind occupied, some of the old volumes she found were really fascinating. Of course no one could ever imagine Serena reading books.

Serena laid down back on her bed trying not to recall the sweet memories of her and Darien making love upon it. She didn't know what would happen to the two of them when she returned; she only hoped she would have a better time enduring seeing him every day. With a sigh Serena slipped beneath the covers of her bed and closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come easy tonight.

Darien had been in more mental and emotional turmoil the past few days than he'd ever been in his entire life. He'd had no more dreams of Serena, and she still hadn't returned. He admitted to himself it was obvious he wanted to see her weather it was in dreams or real life. Which meant he would have to re-think about how he felt about his Meatball Head.

Darien took a deep breath trying to calm himself, like always he noticed he was anticipating another dream of Serena. For the past few nights he'd been sorrowly disappointed, but he needed his sleep none the less. With that thought Darien closed his eyes and like many nights ago he felt an immediate change. His bed felt softer the sheets different and his room felt much larger.

He opened his eyes to see he was now in a huge four-poster bed, and not much to his surprise he saw Serena laying down next to him.

"It figures you would appear again tonight, of all nights," she said sounding a little annoyed. Darien sat up and looked at the room around him; it was huge fit for a Princess. It was familiar to him, but he did not know why, but he knew it was something that he should remember…

"Ok, I'm in a bedroom with you know, is this dream going to go the same way as the last one?" Darien asked flopping back down onto the bed.

"Sorry Darien, I don't think I could bring myself to entice you tonight, besides we've already made love on this bed."

Darien turned to her his eyes brows furrowed, he was pretty sure they hadn't. For one if he ever made love to Serena he would've been sure to remember it, and if it had been in a room like this he would've remembered that too. Serena looked at that unbearably sad expression n her face again and he could no longer stand it. He grasped her face in both of his hands and brought her face close to his.

"Don't look at me like that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," he said fiercely wishing she would just smile up at him.

"When there's no recognition in your eyes Darien, no remembrance, that is what tears me up inside," she said sadly.

"You keep talking about remembering things, yet I can recall nothing. What did I forget Serena?" Darien asked frantic to know the answer.

"Everything in the past year, and a life a long time ago, and love you forgot about love." Serena said of course referring to their love, but was unwilling to reveal it.

"You said last time that you loved me Serena, did you mean it?" Darien asked sitting up holding his head in his hands, waiting for her answer.

"Yes, Darien," she said turning his face back to hers, Darien felt like he'd been punched in the gut when he saw the shimmer of tears in her eyes. "You're the only man I love that I will ever love, and if you can't accept that than I must accept it as well."

"It's not that Serena," Darien exclaimed. "I don't deserve you Serena, you need someone who will make you happy, who can give you memories. I'm cold and selfish I could never make a relationship work."

Darien turned his head and saw that the tears had escaped her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks. "You think that you didn't give me memories? Without the memories that I have of you Darien I would be dead to the world. You are my happiness, you are my life and my heart, no matter what you think or say. I love you Darien Chiba and that's not going to change."

Without thinking about what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her pressing her head against his shoulder as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry Serena," he whispered into her hair, stroking a hand up and down her back trying to sooth her. He soft sobs quieted soon enough and he felt a breath escape him that he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Is there anyway for me to regain my memories Serena?"

"I don't know of any, but _our souls call to one another,_ use that Darien," Serena said. For a blink of an eyes Darien was transported to another time and place, where she'd said those words before. He was lying on a bed with Serena in his arms with her sweet lips pressing against his. Love and happiness swelled in his chest threatening to suffocate him, and as he trailed his kisses down her neck she said, _"Because our souls recognize one another."_

It was gone instantly again, could that have been what Serena had been talking about. Maybe he did have some lost memories that he'd forgotten, he looked down question at Serena and she had a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Maybe there is hope for us yet Darien," she said with a small smile. She leaned up to place a soft kiss on his forehead and he was asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6: How do we act?

Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is so late, but the school work has been mounting up on me. When they say junior year is the most stressful year of high school they mean it, lol. Please forgive me for this chapter for being so late, but I hope you guys enjoy it BIG NEWS! I GOT AN EDITOR!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Sweetlilgiggles: **Thanks so much You're right he is betting closer, but of course I'm not willing to end the story yet so I'm going to drag it out a little more, in a good way of course

**Crystalbladedragon: **Thanks sooooo much! I'm sorry I've been a little slow on the updating, but the piles of homework are closing in all around me (ah!), lol. But I always have your reviews to look forward to.

**Merangelgal: **Hello my lovely editor! I say this in the next e-mail I send but I'll say it now too. Thanks soooooooooo much It's such a relief to know I won't have to worry so much about spelling! My chapters are going to look so much better thanks to you!

**Chapter 6: How do we act?**

Darien had been looking for Serena all day, but he had not seen her at all! Before he'd had no problem of running into every day more than once, and now when he suddenly wanted to find her she'd disappeared. In his dream last night Serena had told him she would be coming back today. Since he was going through so much trouble to look for it was obvious that somewhere along the line he'd begun to believe the dreams were actually real. They certainly felt real enough, but just the thought of it seemed absurd.

When Darien finally collapsed into his stool at the arcade his patience and attention span was very, very thin. Andrew set Darien's coffee down in front of him, and watched Darien sip it solemnly.

"What's wrong Darien?" Andrew asked.

Darien sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a true sign of agitation and frustration. "Nothing Andrew."

"Pfft! You can't expect me to believe that," he watched Darien take another long sip of his coffee, "I dumped ten packets of sugar in there and you haven't even noticed."

Darien sputtered and spit the coffee out instantly, just now noticing the intense sickly sweetness.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Darien said wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Andrew knew he HATED sugar in his coffee.

"My point is made! What's bothering you?"

Darien sighed again, "Have you seen Serena today."

"Serena, why?"

"I don't know!" he said in frustration, "What has this girl done to me Andrew? I can't think straight, I've been a wreck for days," Darien's head thunked down onto the counter.

Andrew stood there a little confused, but he knew that his friend's feelings had changed towards Serena." If it makes you feel better Darien she's right over there," Andrew said.

Darien sat up and whirled around looking in the direction Andrew had gestured and Serena was indeed sitting in a booth. What surprised him was that she had her nose in a very old looking volume and was reading it with rapt interest. So many and too many things rushed through Darien's mind.

The dreams were obviously a little more than just dreams, they were far too correct in reality. All he wanted to do was run over and embrace her, but he had no right to. As far as he knew nothing had changed between them. He wanted to even go over and say something, have a conversation with her, but he had no idea what they would talk about. He would most likely end up making himself look like an idiot.

Darien stood, paid for his coffee and walked out of the arcade, he needed to do some serious thinking. Where was his relationship with Serena? Did they have one at all? How was he supposed to act around her after such realistic dreams? Too many questions with no answers, Darien son found himself wandering through the park, no one else seemed to be around which suited him fine.

Darien wasn't sure what to do about him and Serena, it was all too confusing. Something had changed so rapidly it was out of control and Darien was left trying to find his footing. He could talk to Serena about the dreams he had, but she would probably only laugh him off. What the hell was going on? Darien wasn't used to being so off kilter, he was always in control and knew what was going on. That feeling was completely gone; he was lost in this situation.

"Darien!" he heard someone yell behind him, he recognized the voice with a groan knowing there could be no escape. Sure enough two seconds later Ann had latched herself onto his arm pressing her breasts against him.

"What do you want Ann?" Darien asked unaffected by her blatant attempts at seduction.

"I was just wandering Darien if you've heard of the Spring Dance coming up at my school," she said batting her eyes lashes at him.

"No I haven't heard of it," Darien said lying blatantly; he'd had several girls approach him about it. "I have absolutely no interest in going Ann."

"Darien!" Ann wailed, putting on her best crocodile tears. An expert at getting what she wanted Ann could summon up tears at any moment she wanted, Darien would take her to this dance if it was the last thing she ever did.

Darien looked at the tears rolling down her face and sighed in annoyance. Ann was much too persistent and wouldn't stop bothering him until he said yes. He could afford to humor her for one night if it would get her off his back.

"Fine Ann," he said hoping she would leave him alone now. She let out a shout of glee and pranced off probably going to tell the world they were now going out. It would cause Darien a lot of trouble, but he'd never cared about what other people said, Ann could be dealt with later. Whatever was happening between him and Serena needed to be taken care of now, but how was the question.

Darien looked up to see where in the park he exactly was intending to head home, but he spotted Serena sitting on one of the nearby park benches. It seemed ironic that they would eventually end up in the same place together, and Darien couldn't resist not talking to her. He couldn't make himself walk away this time; in fact he found his feet moving forward by themselves.

"Where have you been Meatball Head?" he asked tenderly staring down at her. She looked up at him in surprise from the book that she'd been reading; she hadn't expected him to approach her so quickly. She'd been feeling so much better when she'd returned home. She was able to concentrate on her school work and her life as Sailor Moon. She didn't cry herself to sleep at night, but she couldn't erase his face from her mind.

"I've been on the moon Darien," she said smiling up at him, she knew he was still in a dispute about the dreams; she could only wonder how he would react.

"The moon would suit you Serena," he said with a smile. Serena scoot over a little on the bench she was sitting, a silent invitation to sit down. Darien sat down without a second thought, eager to spend time with her.

"Have you ever wondered about the past Darien?" Serena asked staring out at the setting sun over the lake.

"There are many things I don't remember apparently I lot more than I thought I did," he said thinking back to the dream conversation he and Serena had had. "I've had some strange dreams about you."

"What were they about?"

"You kept crying and talking about the past, there were also more pleasurable things we did."

He saw a blush creep up her face.

"But it's brought into light that you might know more about me than I do, and that maybe I don't know you as well as I like," Darien said watching her more closely looking for any sign that she knew what he was talking about. He found that he wanted the dreams to be real, he wanted there to be something more between him and Serena. Maybe he'd always wanted that but for some reason it shined right in front of him like a blazing neon sign. Had he always felt this way about her? Had he just been denying his feelings for her? It was all very confusing and Darien needed as many answers as he could get.

"Memories are fickle things Darien."

"Don't I know it," he said reaching over to capture her chin in his hand turning her face to his, his expression grew serious. He could see it now, the false happiness that he'd been falling for; he could see the underlying sadness in her eyes; had they all been so blind? "You've been crying a lot Serena."

"No I haven't," she denied immediately, she tried to turn her face away afraid that he would see too much, but his hand held her face in place.

"Not recently, but you're sad, and I find that I don't like you sad, you should be happy. Why are you pretending to be fine when you're obviously not?"

"The man I love can make me happy," Serena said knowing he would think of the dreams. His questions were hitting a little too close to home, he had to regain his memories on his own, if she told him he would never believe her. That would hurt even more than him never regaining his memories.

"And what if that man doesn't deserve your love?"

"Well that's not for him to decide now is it," she said with a smile. "Don't worry the guy I love is pretty smart, I'm sure he can figure out what to do." She reached up hesitantly and did something she'd been longing to do since she'd seen him again. Her fingers lightly brushed away the bangs lying in his eyes and tucked them away. Darien reached up and caught her wrist staring into her eyes searching for some kind of understanding. She knew he knew what they were talking about and she was sure he knew the dreams couldn't have been more real.

"SCREECH!"

They both turned at the same time in the direction of the horrendous screech that couldn't have been human. A huge yoma came crashing out of the trees sending civilians running and screaming all over the place. The yoma had hands that were a pair of wicked looking claws, it shot dangerous looking metal spikes out form its hands to pin people against the trees of the park and suck their energy from them.

Serena stood from the bench calmly and began to walk towards the yoma intending to meet it in battle, but she'd forgotten she was with Darien. He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in the opposite direction. Serena began to follow him in a dead run, knowing she had to get back to save those people, but not while she was with Darien.

There was another deafening screech and Serena looked back over her shoulder. The yoma had swung its head around to stare in their direction. It had sucked the rest of the occupants in the area dry, they were the only ones left. The yoma licked its lips in anticipation and charged after them.

"Darien we're going to have to move a little faster," Serena said. Darien looked over his shoulder and cursed softly under his breath. They had to get somewhere safe, he had to get Serena somewhere safe. He felt an elemental need to protect her; he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Darien."

"What Serena?" Darien asked trying to lead them through the labyrinth of trees around them.

"It's going to catch up with us," she said looking constantly over her should as the yoma began to close in on them with a triumphant grin on its face.

"Serena you have to-"Darien was cut off as he was suddenly pinned against one of the trees surrounding them. The yoma had cast one of her metal pikes and used it to make Darien immobile. He couldn't move a muscle; the metal had some sort of magic shield around it paralyzing him.

"Serena run!" he yelled knowing that she was still free. Serena was looking up at him with fear and worry in her eyes, she didn't want to leave him for the yoma, but she had to transform so she could come back and help him. She gave him a weak nod then turned to began running in some random direction, but a screech from the yoma startled her. She turned around and saw the yoma quickly advancing on a frozen Darien. Its long metal claws were outstretched and it had apparently become excited by the chase they'd given him. Instead of moving to drain his energy, it aimed one of its metal pikes for attack.

Serena knew she wouldn't have time to transform and save Darien, he was going to get seriously hurt if she didn't do something. Before her brain even began working again her feet were moving back towards him the fastest run she could pull off. She hurtled to s stop in front of him and she saw he had adverted his face waiting for the blow to come. Serena smiled at him; she would never let that thing hit him, he didn't know about the powers he possessed, she could always use the crystal to heal herself, Darien was more important. Darien was more important than life.

Serena closed her eyes and she felt the metal spike spear through her back in one swift movement. She opened her eyes and let out a scream as white-hot pain blossomed over her blotting out her vision and her ability to breath. Her legs went out from under her, sending her falling to the ground. She landed on her beck, she felt the sickening movement of the pike as the weight she'd put on it pushed it further through her. She quickly rolled onto her side and already saw the pool of blood surrounding her; she glimpsed a dark metal protruding from her ribcage.

"SERENA!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Serena knew form the scream that the Sailor Scouts had arrived, that was good, she couldn't battle now. Serena felt a large thick bulge rise in her throat and she opened her mouth in a vicious cough, there was even more blood on the ground. She coughed again and more blood spat onto the ground. She looked at it in a daze, she must be more injured than she realized.

"Serena!" Darien yelled again tugging wildly at whatever bonds that held him. When he'd opened his eyes and saw Serena standing in front of him her legs collapsing out from under her, his heart had ceased to beat. Why had she stepped in front of him when he'd told her to run? His angry and frustration at the bounds that held him grew, he glanced over and saw the scouts had arrived and were battling with the yoma. Darien saw red his need to get to Serena was paramount, he felt a flash of…something, he wasn't sure what it was. But power began to fill every inch of his body, this sudden heat was startling but the longer he stared at Serena lying there on the ground, hurt and bloody more power filled his body.

He fell suddenly to the ground as his bonds released him suddenly, but he hardly thought about it for a second. He rushed over to Serena's panic beginning to settle inside of him, there was so much blood on the ground already.

"Darien," Serena croaked seeing his face appear over hers, his eyes were wide, panicked.

"Why did you do that Serena?" he asked her helplessly, he thought he was going to die. Just seeing her lying her so broken and vulnerable.

"You're safe though," she said her words beginning to slur together, Darien knew he had to do something fast. The Sailor Scouts were too preoccupied and couldn't help; the source of her injury was obvious. He was too afraid to try to pull the pike out of her, she could end up bleeding to death, but he didn't like the idea of leaving it in her either.

"Take it out," Serena moaned her eyes already clouded with pain began to close.

"You can't fall asleep Serena!" Darien said urgently knowing he needed to keep her awake.

"Take it out," she repeated beginning to reach for the pike herself.

"Ok Serena I'll take it out," he said brushing her hands away, there was no easy way to prepare her for this. He settled his hands around the pike in a firm grasp and looked at her apologetically, "This is going to hurt Sere."

He took a deep breath and pulled on the pike with all of the strength he possessed, and in one quick movement the pike was free of her body. The scream Serena let out was one of intense agony and suffering, her body tried to move around it rid itself of the pain but that only made it worse. Like he'd predicted and feared the blood was flowing much too freely now, he immediately began to apply pressure to her wound.

"Darien!" she screamed as the pain continued to flow in waves through her body, there was no stopping it, no ending it, it just went on forever.

She was losing too much blood, if he didn't do something soon she would end up just bleeding to death in his arms. She couldn't die, she couldn't die, he would rather give up his own life than watch her lose hers.

That overwhelming felling of power rose up within him again, this time with startling force. Something else inside of him seemed to know what do and without hesitation he felt the energy within him pour in to Serena like a waterfall. He could even see it; this blazing wave of golden energy surged through them both, making them both light up like a blazing fire.

Darien removed his hands in amazement the bleeding had stopped and he heard Serena let out a soft sigh, she looked up at him with eyes still pained, but content.

"Thank you Darien, it hurts less now," was all she whispered before she fell unconscious. The energy continued to rush through them both, Darien could feel the wound stitching shut, the muscle and flesh welding back together.

The energy suddenly left the both in an unexpected rush just as it had came, leaving Darien feeling weak and light headed. He fell to the ground beside Serena and could only stare at his surroundings in a daze. He could feel darkness pulling at him telling him it was time to go to sleep. Darien gathered Serena up in his arms unwilling to let her go, and only then did he let the darkness enclose about him, as long as Serena would be fine, so would everything else.


	7. Chapter 7: Cat Fight

Hello all! I just wanted to give everyone a big THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! For all the reviews and thank you all my readers! I don't what I would do without you all; part of the motivation to write knows that people like what I write. And much love to my new editor let me know if you guys have seen any improvements. And I just want to let you guys know I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE! I swear for the past two weeks at school it's been a conspiracy to take down my writing, they piled homework on me until I'm sure all the work I had to do was the size of Mount Everest. Most of it is done now, but PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll try to prevent this from happening again I promise! In addition to being very sorry, I'm afraid that this story must soon come to an end. I'm still not quite sure how I'm going too end it, but there might only be one more chapter left. sob sob I'll do my best to make it a memorable ending. Enjoy!  
I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Crystalbladedragon: **I feel ya! People always say that junior year in the worst, and I didn't actually believe them, how wrong I was! I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this, but I'm happy I finally got it done. A joy to see your review as always!!!

**Ideagala: **Thanks for all the compliments, thought sadly this story will be ending soon I'm going to make sure it goes out with a bang

**Megan Consoer: **Of course I can write more chapters Whatever the reader desires!

**Sweetlilgiggles: **Thanks soooooooo much!!!!!!! I was thinking about having her transform right in front of him, but I have place in this story for that I decided to make it a little more suspenseful than that, and I didn't really feel like writing out Serena explaining to Darien that she was Sailor Moon. But don't worry he will discover soon enough!

**Also Thanks too my reviews: **Serenity112787 and Sailor Lunakitty

**Chapter 7: Cat Fight**

When Serena woke up she was greeted by the familiar setting of Darien's bedroom. It was obvious the scouts had dumped her there, but they would be worried sick by now about her injuries. Serena shifted and winced feeling an ache of pain in her ribs where the metal pike had speared her. The injury wasn't even there now and when she examined it closer she could still feel the lingering energy that Darien had unknowingly used to heal her.

She turned slowly onto her other side, being careful not to upset whatever remained of the wound and saw Darien sleeping beside her. His arm was tucked securely about her waist in a slightly possessive manner. She smiled, but she knew how angry he must be with her, but he was alive and unhurt, that was all that mattered. Their love could cross all boundaries, break through anything that tried to keep them apart. Heck, even death hadn't been strong enough to separate them. Such a simple thing like lost memories couldn't detain their love for long, right?

Maybe she could just hit him over the head with a rock or something that might trigger returning memories. It would be a heck of a lot easier than just waiting around for him to magically remember. Serena rolled her eyes at her own thoughts a suddenly felt an urgent need to be closer to Darien, to make sure he was ok that he hadn't left her entirely.

Serena curled a hand in his shirt and gently pulled his lips down to hers and she took the pent up passion out on Darien's unsuspecting lips. She felt the startled jolt go through his body signaling to her that he'd woken up. The shock seemed to melt out of him quickly and with a satisfied groan he began to fully participate in their kiss. Serena reached up and grabbed a fistful of his thick luxurious hair and pulled him even closer to her, craving the contact, the intimacy.

Somewhere in the back round there was annoying sound that sounded like…a ringing phone? Darien tried to pull up with a frustrated sigh, but Serena pulled him back down. He smiled against her lips and dug a hand into her side. Serena let him go with a shriek trying to get away from his tickling hands. Darien's grin grew wider; he reached over and picked up the phone that was on the table beside the bed.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone with a yawn, who would be calling this early anyway? Darien glanced over to his clock and saw it wasn't early at all, it was in fact 1:30 in the afternoon. His shook his head in dismay, Meatball Head Serena must be rubbing off on him.

"Hello Darien it's Ann," came a voice from the other side of the phone. Darien felt the bed give a sudden bounce as Serena rolled over alertly, narrowing her eyes; fully prepared to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Oh…hi Ann, how did you ge-"

"Oh, that's not important right now Darien. Listen, I've decided to wear a lavender dress to the dance, so you either have to wear a lavender shirt or a complimenting color."

Darien winced, and glanced over his shoulder at Serena whose eyes were smoldering with anger and irritation. Knowing he'd have to remedy the situation quickly Darien turned back to the phone, he knew he wouldn't feel secure with Serena out of his sight, which meant they were going to be spending a lot of time together over the next couple of days.

"Listen Ann, about that dance I totally forgot that I had ah….a previous engagement with someone else."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "A-Are you putting me off?" she asked fake tears evident in her voice, Darien let out a frustrated sigh.

"No Ann I simply forgot,"

"Who!? Who is this 'previous engagement' with?" she demanded Darien could practically taste the sneer in her voice. Before he could respond Serena plucked the phone out of his hand.

"With me," she said into the phone.

"You!? You slut!" he heard Ann shriek.

"Why don't you go look in a mirror," Serena said so sweetly into the phone Darien was sure he could get cavities from hearing her talk like that for too long. Darien winced as he heard the enraged shriek from the other end of the phone, and then the slamming down of a phone. Serena smiled in satisfaction and reached over to place the phone back on the hook.

"Now that the annoying fly is gone," Serena said snuggling back under his arm. Darien chuckled then moved to lay back down beside her perfectly content to sleep the day away, but he bolted back up with a start.

The fight! The yoma! And, and Serena's injury, was she alright? What happened? His immediately began searching her for the wound and when his hand only encountered smooth skin his eyes widened with shock.

"Ouch! Be careful I'm still sore," Serena said wincing has his fingers pressed gently where the wound had been.

"H-How is that possible, you were injured I saw you bleeding I," he looked up her with fury in his eyes, his hands moved up to her grip her arms, he felt like shaking her. "Never, never ever do that again Serena," he said in a low menacing voice, Serena felt a chill go up her spine.

"I-I I'm sorry Darien, that yoma was going to attack you and-

"Never ever do that again!" he said gripping her arms.

"But Darien-"

"NO! Don't ever do that again!!" Serena shrank back a little from him; Darien was always scary when he was angry. Darien softened when he saw the slight fear in Serena's eyes; he didn't want her to be afraid of him. "I could've lost you Serena, don't put me through that again," he pleaded staring down at her, letting her see the anguish shining in his eyes.

"Oh, Darien, you must understand that if I'd let that yoma attack you, I could've lost you as well," she said taking his face in her hands. "I know exactly how you feel, because if it had been you the yoma had attacked, I would feel the same as you do now."

Darien sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can take me out for ice-cream today," she said coyly.

Darien laughed, "Alright Meatball Head we'd better get up, and you better call your parents, they'll be wondering where you are."

Serena smiled and hopped off the bed and picked up the phone, Darien rose and as he walked out of his room into the kitchen knowing that Serena would be hungry, he could already hear her chatting away.

"Serena what exactly happened last night?" Darien asked handing Serena her ice-cream which she happily dug into.

"You expect me to know?" she asked.

"Well there's the fact that your wound is completely healed except for some mild soreness," he pointed out.

"Maybe you have a magical power that allows you to heal people," she said smiling around her ice-cream.

"Yeah right Meatball Head," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! I don't see you coming up with any good ideas oh smart college guy," she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue away unless you're going to do something useful with it," he warned.

"Oh? Like what?" Serena asked.

"Like sticking it in my mouth," he asked knowing what reaction he would get.

"Darien! Keep your mind out of the gutter," she said averting her gaze, "Besides we did that this morning already."

"That was hardly perverted at all," Darien said smiling,

"Can we have more days like this?" Serena asked grabbing his hand.

"Sure," he said. Darien was surprised he actually loved spending time with her, why hadn't he noticed this before. If she was right about all those forgotten memories she kept mentioning in the not-really-dreams, then he needed to gain them back somehow. The obvious problem was that he hadn't known he'd had lost memories, so how was he supposed to remember…well what he forgot?

The next day Serena happily skipped down the sidewalk towards the arcade, her main hangout place on Saturdays. The perfect place to blow all of her allowance money and to find Darien. She'd had been so ecstatically happy yesterday, she'd got to spend the whole day with him! They were growing closer and Serena was confident that he would remember soon, she felt like she was on cloud nine. Sure the yomas had been showing up a little more constantly lately which usually meant the enemy was going to make a move, but she had Darien again. Not as her love, but at least as a good friend and that alone made Serena's day brighter.

"Hi guys!" Serena said as she walked into the arcade spying all her friends over in their usual booth. They chorused a 'hi' back as Serena ran over to join them, Serena looked around the arcade and saw that Darien was already there and sitting on his usual stool talking to Andrew. She smiled knowing as soon as she was done talking to the girls they could spend another day together.

"So Amy did you find anything out about the enemy on your computer?" Raye asked. Amy sighed and pulled out her computer.

"I'm afraid I didn't find much, only a growing power source in our area, I couldn't even get a fixed point on it."

"Don't worry Amy we'll find those Nega creeps," Lita said trying to comfort her friend.

"But what does that mean, is the enemy about to make their move?" Mina asked speculating.

"It's hard to say, nothing like this happened when we were fighting Queen Beryl, but the yomas have been able to get unfortunately a rather large amount of energy these days. Whatever our enemy is using that energy for, it's building up pretty fast, I'm more worried about all the pressure the energy is creating, it seems like its all being stored somewhere. If they compact it all together with enough pressure all that energy could…"

"What Amy?" Raye asked not liking the worried expression on her friend's face.

"Oh, a number of things, it could spontaneously combust…or just erupt or explode."

"What!?"

"Are you sure you can't pin point where all the energy is being stored?" Mina asked.

"No, the problem in it's so much energy it's field is spreading out in a very large range it's impossible to pinpoint," Amy said hopelessly.

"Why don't you just walk around the field with your computer until you find the strongest signal." Serena suggested. They all turned and looked at her; they thought she hadn't been participating in the conversation at all.

"That's….well….a pretty good idea actually," Raye said looking at Serena in surprise.

Serena smiled, "Well, now that I've done my good deed for the day, I'll see you guys later," she said getting up from the booth and began strolling over to where Darien sat.

Serena was surprised when someone stepped in front of her; she looked up and saw it was Alan smiling down at her.

"Hi Alan," Serena said.

"Hello Serena, I haven't seen you in awhile, where have you been running off to?" he asked stepping a little to closer to Serena. She took a cautious step back trying to keep her own personal bubble intact; she didn't like the tone of Allan's voice. All she wanted to do was to go see Darien, and he was only across a room; it couldn't be that hard to shake Alan off right?

"Um, I went on a vacation, that's why I wasn't in school," Serena said hoping it was the explanation he was looking for.

"Really? Where were you? I would've joined you, a beautiful lady like yourself should always be in…pleasurable company," he said moving closer to her again.

"Thanks for the offer Alan, but I don't think that would've been…" Serena trailed off as she glimpsed Darien over her shoulder. Serena saw Ann going up and approaching Darien, and though she couldn't hear what they were saying from the sly look in Ann's eye, Serena could guess what she planned to do. _Don't even think about it bitch,_ Serena practically growled in her mind. She'd almost totally forgotten she was suppose to be talking with Alan, then all of a sudden Ann stood behind Darien and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her breasts up against his back, her hand tangling in his hair; Serena saw red.

Before she could even think about what she was doing she was standing behind Darien and Ann, and she saw with some satisfaction that Darien was trying to gently dislodge her, but he was too nice a person. Serena grabbed Ann's shoulder and jerked her off Darien. Ann stumbled back with a shriek and landed on the ground on her butt. She let out a string of curses looking up to see who had thrown her, but Serena was already pouncing on her.

Serena latched her hands in Ann's hair and tugged, Serena felt a mild sting as Ann's finger nails dug into her arms, but Serena was determined to teach the bitch a lesson.

"Cat fight!" someone yelled, Darien had spun around in alarm when he felt the sudden shift of weight as Ann was thrown off his back. Serena and Ann were trying to tear each other apart with lots of screeches and scratching. As much as he was flattered by Serena coming to his rescue this was not the best thing to be enacting in a place with so many people, he saw Andrew already moving out from behind the counter to try to break them up.

Darien followed Andrew, but he had to admit breaking up a fight between girls wasn't always the easiest thing in the world.

"Serena," Andrew tried to call her name over the ruckus they making. He reached into their fight and grabbed what he thought was Serena's shoulder, but a hand shot out of nowhere and hit him in the nose. He pulled back in surprised and lifted a hand to his nose to see it was bleeding from an evil looking scratch.

Darien rushed forward knowing that if more people got hit it could turn into some kind of brawl, if a person got hit they wanted to hit back. He looked across from him and saw Alan was going to try to get Ann out of the fight that had ensued. Darien reached into the fight and luckily caught Serena's arm, and yanked her into his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms securely around her waist as she kicked and struggled trying to get out of his grasp to continue beating the crap out of Ann.

"Serena! Calm down!" he yelled trying to subdue her. Serena didn't listen bucking wildly in his arms trying to get free; with a sigh Darien lifted her feet off the ground and carried her outside of the arcade.

"Bitch!" he heard Ann yell as she struggled as well to be free of her brother's arms.

"Takes one to know one!" Serena screeched back.

"I had him first!" Ann screeched as Alan tried to carry her away from Serena.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!"

"Serena!" Darien yelled trying to get her attention. Serena didn't even spare him a glance until Alan had carried Ann safely around the corner. "Calm down," he whispered soothingly in Serena's ear. As if finally hearing him Serena collapsed in his arms her breath heaving.

"I'll get that stupid bitch," Serena panted trying to catch her breath. Darien smiled.

"Sure you will Meatball Head."

"You bet I will, I'm going to tear her freakin hair out," Serena said suddenly becoming very tired, fighting always took a lot out of her.

"Well I'm very flattered Meatball Head," he said with a smile swinging her legs up into his arms.

"You're welcome," Serena said laying her head on his shoulder. Darien laughed wondering how she was going to explain this to her parents, he would take her back to his apartment and clean her up first; she was sporting some very nasty scratches. He was sure Ann hadn't come out any better; his Serena was obviously a very fierce fighter.

Darien was suddenly aware of the sun shining so bright on his face, the serene blueness of the sky, and the bundle of joy in his arms. It seemed that every day was going to look brighter and brighter, as long as he had Serena.


	8. Chapter 8: Build Up

Hello everyone! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS!!!! Please forgive me I know I haven't updated in months!! I'm so sorry, but I had so much homework and projects the past months, and I have a show coming up next weekend. I'm relieved that I even got this chapter done because I have another project to do that's due on Monday. So please, please forgive me and enjoy this chapter. Sadly, it is the second to last chapter of this story, I'm so sad its coming to an end but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I hope you guys haven't given up on me, and since it was so late I made sure that this chapter was 8 pages long.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Serenity11287:** I'm sorry it took so long, but here the next chapter!

**Megan Consoer: **Here's the next chapter.

**Ideagala: **I'm sooo happy you liked my last chapter so much, I hope this one is just as brilliant as the last one; let me know.

**Angel313:** Hmmm, I did originally want to bring the Generals back into the story line, but the story kind of ran away from me and I was almost finished with it by the time I realized I hadn't put the Generals back in. Don't worry I do plan to mention them, but I don't think I'll bring them back in this fic.

**Sweetlilgiggles: **You don't have to worry about reviewing late, heck look how late I'm updating, lol. As long as you eventually review it I'll be happy all the same

**Sakura-blossom-wolf: **I'm glad you found the sequel and I'm soooo happy to hear that you enjoyed my first fanfiction as well. I'm sorry this is so late, and thank you for the review.

**Also Thanks To: **Sailor Lunakitty, meranglegal (my beloved editor), vIcky82, x.spanish.eyes.x, MoonRoseStarlightPower (love the name)

**Chapter 8: Build Up**

Serena collapsed onto the park bench letting out a huge sigh. Several days since her fight with Ann, and she was grounded for two weeks. She wasn't allowed to go to the arcade, no TV, no videogames, no manga; the works of being grounded, and life sucked. She went straight from school or detention to home, which meant no possible time to go and see Darien.

She'd let out a loud and long wail when she'd realized she wouldn't be able to see Darien besides their normal run-ins in the morning. They weren't fighting anymore, and Serena was sure that he was so close to remembering. If she could spend more time with him it might help him remember faster, but she couldn't so that if she was grounded!

Glancing at her watch Serena immediately stood up again and began walking back home. She had to be home in ten minutes or her parents might consider extending her punishment.

"Hi Serena," a voice said from behind her. Serena turned around thinking that it might be Darien, she was a little disappointed when she saw it was Alan instead.

"Hi Alan, I'm sorry I can't stay and talk right now, my parents are going to kill me if I get home late. That ah …thing with Ann got me grounded." Serena said hoping he didn't hate her know just because she didn't like his sister.

"No hard feelings Serena, Ann probably deserved it, do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked.

"Umm…I guess that's ok," Serena said starting down the street with Alan at her side. She didn't see the harm in allowing him to walk her home, only that she knew Darien wouldn't really like it. But she didn't like walking home by herself and there was no way she could contact Darien, and Alan wasn't that bad. Besides there were more pressing things to think about.

Amy still hadn't been able to pin point the location of the massive amount of energy. It only kept getting bigger and bigger, their enemy was storing too much energy in one place, and it could cause deadly complications; like blowing up Tokyo. They needed to locate their enemy's base, and fast. But Tokyo was huge, and the energy field kept getting bigger and bigger everyday, making their search even more complicated.

"I like you a lot Serena," Alan said suddenly beside her.

"W-what?" Serena gasped totally forgetting that he'd been walking beside her, the sudden confession seemed out of place. "What did you say?"

"That I like you Serena," he repeated.

"Are you asking me to go out with you?" Serena asked suddenly worried, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she was so close to getting Dairen back.

"I guess you could say that Serena," he said halting their walk. He looked at her with an intense expression, letting her know he was waiting for an answer. Serena for a moment was lost for words, how on earth could she say this as nicely as possible.

"I'm sorry Alan, but…I'm kind of seeing someone else right now," Ok so she was telling a little white lie, but with a little more time Serena had no doubt she would be telling the truth. She got the guts to look up at him to see how he was taking the news, and Serena saw something ugly flash in his eyes, sending a shiver down her spine. But it was gone almost instantly making her wonder if it had been there at all.

"It's that…Darien isn't it," he said putting an ugly emphasis on Darien's name.

"Yes," Serena said. She saw something flash through his eyes again, and it put her distinctly on edge. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Serena, there is one thing that I would request of you though." He said leaning in closer to her. Serena took a small step backwards trying to keep him out of her personal space bubble.

"What's that?" she was almost too afraid to ask

"Would you come to my apartment to have hot chocolate with me, I promise it won't take long."

"I don't think that's-"

"My intentions are purely honorable Serena, I only ask for your company, so will you?" he asked. Serena felt a flash of power surge through the air but she suddenly couldn't look away from his deep brown eyes. It was like she was drowning in them and she would never be able to resurface.

"Here we are," she heard Alan say. Serena shook her head and looked around her in disbelief, how the heck had she got here. They had been talking outside of the park and suddenly they were here, what had happened, had she spaced out? She gave Alan an unsure smile, feeling more than a little nervous now, and very uneasy.

He led her into the lobby of the building, they went into the elevator up to the 20th floor, and soon Serena was standing in front of the door to his apartment. She hoped that Ann wasn't there, this short little meeting could end in violence, and she didn't need her punishment extended.

Alan left Serena in the living room giving her free reign to explore as he went to the kitchen to make their hot chocolate. He would be damned if he let Darien capture Serena's heart, there were other ways of tying her to him. Alan was used to using his powers to bend others to his will but this would be the first time he used them to get a girl. That stung in itself, he'd never had a problem getting what he wanted, but Serena had resisted him at every turn. Serena would be his, no matter what, but Serena had proved to have a very strong mind. He'd been able to put her under his compulsion to get her to come to his apartment, he'd been surprised how much energy it had taken him to do that. He needed her to let her guard down even just for a second so he could enter her mind and take control.

Discretely he slipped a sleeping powder into Serena's cup. It wouldn't harm her; just make her very drowsy a few minuets after she drank it. The mind was often relax when someone was about to go to sleep. He could easily enter her mind once the powder took effect, she would just fall asleep and she would wake up as his, completely under his control.

Serena looked around nervously at the living room she was standing in; something didn't feel right about this place. She wanted to leave and go home, but Serena was too nice to do that; she didn't walk out on people. Serena looked over at the clock on the wall and winced, her punishment was definitely going to be extended, and that meant even more of no Darien! Now more than a little impatient to leave Serena started thinking of excuses for her parents while she was waiting.

Ann peeked around the corner of the hallway into the living room and a scowl painted itself on her face, she'd heard Alan come in, but there had been someone else with him. What in the world did he have to bring Serena here!? Ann turned around with an angry 'humph!" ready to got right back into her room and stay there until Serena was gone, but she paused; she had an idea. An evil smile curling on her lips she turned around and walked into the living room.

"Hello Serena," Ann said walking up to her, but keeping her distance incase Serena decided to attack again.

"Ann," Serena said looking at her suspiciously from her seat on the couch. A very tense silence followed in which each girl glared at one another.

"It's obvious Serena that you and I in the same apartment is not going to work," Ann gritted through her teeth everything going according to her plan. In the beginning she hadn't minded that Alan wanted Serena, because she had a chance to get Darien. But now Ann wanted Serena gone.

"Obviously," Serena replied tersely.

"So to avoid further conflict why don't you go wait in Alan's room," Ann suggested. Serena frowned considering what Ann said, it would make since and she was in their apartment. Alan didn't strike her as a guy who would force himself upon her if she was in his room so Serena would rather do what Ann suggested. They longer she stared at Ann the day she'd been hanging all over Darien kept replying in her mind and she itched to scratch out Ann's eyes again.

"Fine, where is his room?' Serena asked standing making sure there was a safe distance between her and Ann. Ann turned and beckoned Serena to follow her down the hall. Ann felt excitement bubble up inside her; Serena would finally be out of her hair!

They had been feeding the Doom Tree large amounts of energy these past few weeks, and Alan and Ann had been acutely aware of the power building in the tree. Soon the Doom Tree would have enough power to launch an attack on Tokyo. Of course that had not been their original plan when they'd first come to the planet but it was their plan now, according to Ann. The Doom Tree only needed a little more energy and Ann was sure Serena's life force was more than enough to give it the power it needed.

Ann led Serena in front of a door that didn't look quite normal to Serena. It looked like one of those mechanical doors that slide back and forth instead of a normal door that opened and closed. Upon walking up to it Serena felt a chill go up and down her spine making her want to turn around and hightail it as far away from that door as possible.

"Are you sure this is his room?" Serena asked looking at Ann who was relaxing against the wall.

"Of course it's his room you ditz," Serena gave her a murderous glance. "If you're having trouble opening the door let me do it for you," Ann said mockingly.

"I'm not having trouble opening the stupid door," Serena said pressing the button on the door. Like she expected it slid open, but there was only darkness before her, she felt nervous again. "Why is it so dark?"

"Because the lights are off stupid," Ann said.

"Don't call me stupid," Serena said refusing to be goaded by Ann any longer, she marched into the room and heard the door slide shut behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darien looked up at the balcony of the apartment nervously, something wasn't right, he could tell. He'd seen Serena in the park with Alan and seen Alan lead her off. Worried he'd followed them to this apartment building, wondering why Serena had gone with Alan to his apartment anyway. Something dangerous swirled in his gut and he refused to acknowledge it as jealousy, but he wasn't going to leave Serena there.

It wasn't as if Serena needed him to be her knight in shining armor, she was probably perfectly fine. If that was the case then Darien was doing this more for his peace of mind than hers.

Darien walked up to the apartment building somehow knowing what floor to go to even though he'd never been there before. It was like an invisible string was tugging him in the direction of Serena and he couldn't ignore it. The strange feeling led him right up to door 203 and he knew Serena was in there. Realizing he had no real purpose for being there, he quickly brainstormed on what to say to the person who answered the door.

Darien suddenly went very still, a very eerie silence feel about everything; it was like the silence before the explosion. Darien felt dread take hold of his stomach, what was going on?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena felt at the wall behind her for a light switch that would light up the room, it was getting a little creepy here standing in the dark like this. She finally found what at least felt like a switch and let out a sigh of relief.

The room was illuminated with a soft light and Serena's mouth dropped open in dread. This was definitely not Alan's room, before her was a huge, gigantic tree, and the vast amount of energy emitting from it told Serena that she'd found where the enemy has been storing their energy.

A loud creak penetrated the silence of the room and Serena saw with horror that the tree began to move. With a barely muffled shrieked she search the wall by the door for a button that would open it back up again. She found the button and reached out to hit it, but she was suddenly jerked into the air.

Serena opened her eyes trying to catch her breath and saw she was a good distance form the ground now and a vine as thick as her leg was wrapped around her middle squeezing the life out of her. Serena shoved and pried at it, but it didn't budge. The tree gave another load groan and Serena felt a draining sensation throughout her body.

"No!" she yelled. The vein around her waist began to glow and Serena felt herself being drained, getting weaker and weaker by the second. Serena struggled but the tree didn't even seem to notice her struggles, but she couldn't allow the tree to take in any more energy.

_"It's hard to say, nothing like this happened when we were fighting Queen Beryl, but the yomas have been able to get unfortunately a rather large amount of energy these days. Whatever our enemy is using that energy for, it's building up pretty fast, I'm more worried about all the pressure the energy is creating, it seems like its all being stored somewhere. If they compact it all together with enough pressure all that energy could…"_

_"What Amy?" Raye asked not liking the worried expression on her friend's face._

_"Oh, a number of things, it could spontaneously combust…or just erupt or explode."_

Serena remembered all to well what Amy had said only a couple days before, she needed to warn the girls some how. Her communicator was in the pocket of her skirt, but her arms suddenly didn't have to strength to move anymore. She stared at them dazed as the dangled uselessly at her sides willing them to move.

Serena felt the tree pulling at something else, something that was so much more than her energy. She felt the wrenching tear deep within her as the tree tapped into her life force. Serena let out a scream as the tree took huge gulps of her energy sucking the life out of her; the tree exploded around her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darien sucked in a breath as the ground began to shake beneath him, vaguely wondering if they were having an earthquake; his theory was quickly wiped away. Huge vines twice as thick as his torso burst through the walls on either side of him. They tunneled down through the floor followed by many other vines of all sizes. Trying to stay out of their way he looked around the see that there were vines everywhere now creeping inside and out of the building bursting through walls, doors, and windows. He looked outside and saw the vines start to creep out into the street from the building.

Over all the commotion he heard a scream from within the apartment and he knew it was Serena. Feeling adrenaline and urgency flood through his body he looked for a way in, one vine had broken clean through the door; he would have to find some way around it. What the hell was this thing anyway?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A furious beeping noise suddenly erupted from Amy's computer, she snapped it open quickly and blanched at what the screen read.

"What is it Amy?" Mina asked.

"I'm afraid our enemy's energy storage just broke loose and it's moving at a startling speed. It's drawing from some unknown power source and is getting stronger by the minute." Amy said typing furiously at her keyboard.

"C'mon scouts," Raye said. They all transformed and took off in the direction of the enemy.

"Where's Serena?" Lita asked.

"She's not answering her communicator, all I'm getting is a bunch of static," Mina said.

"Well, we can't wait for her; she'll just have to catch up with us." Raye said. They skidded to a stop in the park people running and screaming around them, huge vines crept towards them pushing everything aside that got in their way. The scouts tensed and launched their attacks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell did you do!?" Alan demanded as he pried the mechanical door open.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know her energy would make this happen?" Ann said, floating after him into the room. Vines had squeezed their way through the door some just plowing their way through the walls. They were all quivering and moving stretching out further and further as power rolled off them.

"You fed Serena to the Doom Tree!!!!???" Alan demanded angrily as they found their way into the room.

"Yes I did," Ann said smugly and triumphantly.

"Ann, her energy is causing the tree to fluctuate out of control, we've fed it too much," Alan said, when Ann's expression didn't change and lips thinned into a hard line. "If the tree dies Ann we die too, her extra energy could be too much for the tree to handle, it could die; we would die."

That got Ann's attention, she casted a worried glance at the tree then back to Alan. "Oh, fine let's get her out of here before anything else happens."

"Wonderful idea, since all the roots lead back to here, I'm sure the scouts can find us in a heart beat now," Alan mumbled to himself. Ann looked alarmed now realizing all the mistakes she'd made by feeding Serena to the Doom Tree.

They both floated into the air having crawled through the labyrinth of vines, they both looked around for Serena.

"Where is she?" Ann demanded getting frustrated.

"Look there she is," Alan said pointing up to a high point in the tree. The tree was wrapping an array of smaller vines around Serena's unconscious body pulling her close to the trunk as if cradling her there.

"Doom Tree you can't have her, you have to give her back," Alan said floating up to Serena. He reached out to extract Serena from the Doom Tree's clutches, but a vine whipped up out of nowhere and sent Alan flying across the room. Ann looked up angrily at the Doom Tree.

"What did you do that for!?" She demanded, the tree had never acted like this before. "You have to give her back," Ann said trying to fly towards Serena. She dived immediately to avoid a flying vine, she let out a curse and flew to Serena again but a vine nailed her in the stomach, sending her flying like Alan.

The Doom Tree wrapped its vines more securely about Serena they continued to glow as it sucked energy from her, but at a much slower pace. It knew that if it drained her too fast she would die, and it needed her as a power source for now. The Doom Tree drew Serena down to the base of it and laid her under a collection of roots at the base. The roots and veins immediately began to close around her making a sort of cage or cocoon.

Alan flew at the tree again calling out in protest seeing it enclose Serena. He gripped the roots trying to rip them apart to get to Serena.

"No! You have to give her back, you'll kill yourself," the Doom Tree swung another vine at him making a connecting hit.

"What wrong with the Tree?" Ann asked helping Alan to his feet. "It's never acted like this before."

The Tree suddenly let out a scream of pain and the vine began thrashing around them.

"Something must be attacking the Tree, it must be those scouts," Alan said.

"We'll deal with them first, I'd rather leave Serena to the tree than let the scouts have as chance of destroying it," Ann said. This time Alan agreed with her, with the Scout's powers they could do a lot of damage to the Tree and they couldn't let that happen.

"Let's go," he said and they flew out of a whole made in the ceiling by the Doom Tree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darien somehow managed to make it into the apartment which had been completely torn apart by the vines and roots, but Darien was intent on finding where they were coming from. Something inside him was pulsing with urgency, he needed to find Serena. Just like a few days ago when the yoma had attacked, protecting Serena was paramount in his mind; he needed to find her.  
The vines kept getting thicker and thicker as he squeezed in between the vines down the hallway. He could make out some sort of door up ahead; he just needed to get through so he could find Serena. He tried pushing some of the vines out of the way, but they were too big and wouldn't budge.

He somehow got through the door, past the door there was a maze of vines. He twisted his way through and breathed a sigh of relief as he crawled into open space. Before him was a gigantic tree, it didn't look natural, but whatever it was he wanted to get Serena out.

He looked around doing a through scan of the room, he didn't see Serena anywhere. "Serena!" he yelled his voice echoing off the walls. He looked around for any sign of movement. He looked for larger sets of roots which she could be hiding under, but he couldn't find her.

"Serena!!" he yelled more than urgent now, he was beginning to panic. Serena was in danger he could feel it, and she was close by, if only he could find her!

"SERENA!" he yelled again trying to claw some of the roots apart, he still didn't get an answer.

"SERENA!!"

He still heard nothing; he felt like punching something in frustration, she had to be here she just had to.

As silence fell, Darien heard something, he wasn't sure what it was, he strained to hear it again. It was a soft, subtle shift of weight, someone was here!

"Serena!" he called out tentatively.

"Darien." It was hardly audible, barley even a whisper, but it was enough for him. He took off in the direction of the voice hope swelling within him.

"Serena!" he called out again.

"Over here…I'm…over here…Darien."

Now following her voice and the pull inside of him, he found himself at the base of the tree before a small structure of vines. When he looked at it, it resembled a cage like formation, but the roots were so tight that he couldn't see through them. He banged on it tentatively, "Serena!"

"D-Darien," he heard her weak voice call from within, he'd found her!


	9. Chapter 9: The Anagnorisis

After almost a year of not writing I must offer to you my dear readers my most humble apologies, for neglecting you so. For the past year things have been so busy for me, with school (including AP classes), and this year applying and auditioning for colleges, along with my dancing and a job, it's been really busy. And sadly for that period I had lost the inspiration to write TT. Fast foreword to the present I'm at college now and I know I'm a horrible person for not working on my fanfictions, and I sincerely apologize to all of you. I was intending to make this the last chapter, but I've decided to cut it in half so that I can at least get something out to you guys. Feel free to persecute me, I know I deserve it, but enjoy the chapter. Please forgive me if there are numerous grammar and spelling mistakes, I was in such a hurry to post this chapter it did not get a chance to go through my editor, so please bear with me.

**Please check for my response to your review below, I respond to each and every single one!**

I don't own Sailor Moon.

**momoko213****: **I swear to God that I am going to finish this story!! In fact it's so close to being done that I can practically taste the epilogue!! Thank you so much for your review I really do appreciate it, and I apologize for the wait. Hopefully this story will be finished very soon!

**KayeBell: **Thank you so much for your last review; obviously I'm not handling the juggling thing very well anymore, lol. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner though

**Ayu-Chan15****: **I'm sorry I haven't updated since '06, but this fic is almost done! So there's only about one chapter and the epilogue next, so hopefully it won't take me as long as before. Thank you so much for your thoughtful review, it really did warm my heart! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Miss Katharine****:** I'm sorry about updating so late; I hope I haven't lost you as a review! It's hard for me to remember a time when I wasn't reading your thoughts on my stories I promise the next chapter will come out much more quickly!

**chibiangel413****: **I'm glad you enjoyed the first story, and I actually can answer your question about the generals. Sadly, they are not playing as big a role as they did in the last one, they will be included in the epilogue though. Originally I was planning on doing one of these fics for each season (which I will elaborate on when the last chapter finally comes out) so when I started this story I planned not to include the generals in this one because I had planned on featuring them in the next one…I'm not so sure if I'm going to do that now, but I will ask for your opinion (and the rest of the reviewer's) on that subject in the next chapter.

**rosebudjamie****:** Thank you so much for your review I really do appreciate it Sorry it took me so long, but I hope that this chapter is just as good as the last one, let me know what you think.

**Megan Consoer****: **I'm sorry that there aren't a lot of chapters left, I start this story so long ago, and I really do need to wrap it up. Albeit I will wrap it up very nicely and this chapter is on the long side, so I hope it lives up to your expectations

**Ldsprincess****:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry hopefully with this chapter I can relieve your chair gripping a little, there isn't much of a cliffy at the end of this chapter. The good news is the chapter is already about ½ written, I just have to type it up and finish it. Thank you so much Belinda for all of your wonderful reviews!

**Princess of the Rogues****: **I'm terribly sorry for the wait, and I hope that I can receive your forgiveness or at least a little forgiveness by posting this chapter. I hope I haven't lost you as a reviewer! Love your penname by the way

**VaudeVillian67****: **I'm sorry I left you guys in such suspense in the last chapter; hopefully I can relieve some of it with this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews!

**sakurawolfblossom****:** Yes, the story will be ending soon, but the good news is that I had intended for this to be the last chapter, but I changed my mind  So you guys get one more chapter and an epilogue!

**Meligha****:** I'm really sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter, so I tried really hard not the make this one a cliffy too. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I really do love getting them

**ideagala****: **Well sorry for misleading you again but this isn't going to be the last chapter, you get one more chapter and then the epilogue The next chapter won't be as long as the one, but it will still be another chapter none the less. I promise I'll try to update faster, thank you so much for your patience too!

**Princess Rosalie****: **Sorry for taking so long, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I hope I haven't lost you, please take this chapter as a very big apology

**starangel07: **Sorry about the late, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!

**v1cky84****:** Thank you so much for your review, I really do appreciate it. Sorry about the late update, I hope you like the chapter

**MuppyPuppy****: **Sorry about the late update! Thanks for all the reviews you've given me, no matter how short the review I still love getting them, thank you so much!

**serenity11287****: **I'm sorry about all the long updates…I really am, and I'll try to get the next chapters out as soon as I can. I hope I haven't lost you; I really do love getting your review!

**Chapter 9: The Anagnorisis**

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

Another odd moaning and shrieking sound erupted from the huge vines that were slowly overrunning the city. The vines wasted no time retaliating and propelled themselves at Jupiter. The scouts had decided to spread themselves out, to try to keep the monster from advancing any further into the city. The vines seemed never ending, no matter how much they were damaged more came to replace the ones that had been injured or disintegrated.

"This is pointless!" Sailor Venus yelled. It was painfully obvious at this point that they were getting nowhere, and their energy was beginning to wane.

"Where the hell is that meatball head when we actually need her?" Mars grumbled perfectly satisfied with blaming their circumstances on their absent leader.

"We have another problem coming in fast," Mercury informed them her blue visor letting out a rapid blinking in the corner. Alan and Ann appeared in front of them in the blink of an eye; it always seemed rather unfair that their enemies could continuously appear out of thin air. The evil duo sneered at them from their position in the air.

"How _dare_ you harm our precious Doom Tree," Ann growled her body shaking with her livid rage. She dived preparing her attack, Alan followed close behind her.

* * *

Darien ripped and tore through the vines encasing Serena; there were so many layers it seemed that he would never reach her. They were like weeds, as he tore them aside they ever-so-slowly began to creep back up upon him, trying to hide her from him.

"Serena! What's going on in there? Are you alright!?" He yelled feeling an ache settle in his arms as well as his heart; doubt began to take root in his mind. What if he couldn't make it through to her in time? Around them the tree swayed and glowed not really noticing Darien, for this small blessing he breathed a sigh of relief; for the time being the tree was obviously occupied with someone or something else.

"W-Weak," Serena stammered. It was dark within her cocoon of vines; she could hear Darien calling to her but his voice sounded s far away. She tried to inch closer to where his voice penetrated her prison, but her body refused to move. "Hurry"

She managed to wiggle about and inch or so in Darien's direction, but the vines that were wrapped around her inside the cocoon tightened slightly as if sensing her feeble attempt to escape. Light broke through over her head; she looked up her heart giving a leap of joy and a burst of warmth just at the sight of his face. Darien had finally broken through the outer barrier.

"Hold on Serena, I'm almost through."

Feeling incredibly weak she laid her head back on the ground and merely nodded. The vines that were wrapped around her glowed and dragged at her energy once again, her very life force slowly trickling out of her body, leaving her even weaker than before. Silent tears leaking from her eyes in despair, even Darien did reach her the tree would never let her go, and he would get hurt; she needed to protect him. He was still ignorant of his, their, past, and unable to use his powers, he was vulnerable.

"Serena quickly, give me your hand!" she heard Darien say from above her. She looked up and offered him a wane smile, his face was smudged with dirt, but his eyes were ablaze with determination. His arm was outstretched towards her, and her mind took her back to another time, another place where they'd reached for each other with , but they just couldn't seem to stretch enough…

"_Serena run, go now!" Endymion yelled, Queen Metallica had sent up a horrible wind that disorientated and confused everyone. The wind was so strong it was chipping away at the Moon Palace and throwing people around with the debris. Endymion who'd gotten caught in an unexpected gust was barely hanging onto the railing of the balcony, about to be blown away to his certain death. Serenity had managed to break the lock that had been locking her inside of her bedchamber, she too risked getting blown away by the terrible wind, but she refused to leave him. Not while she could save him._

"_No, I won't leave you!" She said keeping as low as possible and close to the railing, slowly inching toward him. She was so close but the wind suddenly picked up again, she couldn't move. She reached out her hand as far as she could without risking getting picked up by the terrible wind, "Here Endy, just take my hand!"_

"_No Serena! It's too late, go back inside." His grip was slipping._

_Feeling the tears that she'd been holding back leak out the corner of her eyes she yelled over the wind, "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! It's not too late and you can't give up, just take my hand and everything will be alright!"_

_He was about to yell back when the wind suddenly whipped and lashed at them from all sides, his griped slipped again. Serenity cried out sliding closer to him, but she still came up short, he was barely hanging on by his fingertips. She sobbed, he couldn't give up now, not when she was so close; if they could just reach each other...she would be able to pull him to safety. They could still reach each other, he could not give up._

_She cried out her tears barely having time to roll down her cheeks because of the wind's fury, "Endy please, don't give up up!"_

_She could see the doubt in his eyes, that he wanted her to return to her room where she would be safe, but he could also see that she was not going to leave him._

"_Please Endy reach for me, take me hand!" She begged, and then at last she saw him silently concede defeat, accepting there was no way her could get her to retreat to safety. Ceasing to rely on her voice she pleaded to him through their link. _Endy, don't give up, reach for me, reach for us, my love please.

Be very careful Serenity, _he cautioned._

_Carefully shifting his weight so he could continue to hang onto the railing, he reached out his hand straining to reach hers. Serenity stretched out her arm as far as she could but it still wasn't enough, there was barley an inch between their outstretched hands. For a couple of moments they both strained for each other, but to no avail. _

_Sucking in a breath Serenity let go of the railing and scooted another inch towards him. The wind picked up and nearly lifted her off the floor, Serenity latched onto the railing hanging on for dear life._

"_Serenity!" She heard Endymion's worried reprimand over the wind, but Serenity wasn't worried about that, she was finally close enough to reach him._

_Reaching out her hand again, Endymion reached at the same time, and their fingers closed around one another. Serenity let out a shriek of joy and gripped his hand as tightly as she could. There was a roar of rage somewhere in the distance and something struck the balcony and everything exploded around them._

_Serenity tried to shield her face from the debris flying around them and hang onto Endymion's hand, but another unexpected blast hit the balcony and Endymion was ripped away from her. _

"_Serenity!!"_

"_Endymion!!" She yelled surging to her feet, heedless of the destruction around her._

"_Serenity go back!" He yelled as he was carried away by the unrelenting wind._

"_No," Serenity whispered. Before she really knew what she was doing she was climbing on top of the ruined railing._

"_No Serenity don't!"_

No, I want to be with you, wherever that might be.

_She leapt off the balcony into the deadly wind, in a kind of daze she whispered to him, _Just take a hold of my hand, and everything will be alright. _Trying to use her own powers to steady herself, the wind carried her towards Endymion, and reaching out with all their might their fingers intertwined once again._

"_I will always reach for you Endymion," she said softly right before the next attack was launched, the one that would knock them out of the sky and to their deaths._

Remembering the desperation she'd felt at that time, how she'd begged for Endymion not to give up, she knew Darien must be feelings something of the same nature now. After finally finding him again, Serena refused to give him up, even to herself.

"C'mon Serena, just take my hand and I'll pull you out of there," Darien said. Serena could now see that the hole he'd made was big enough for her to fit through, but not for him. A thousand years ago, Serena was sure she would've died if Endymion hadn't at least tried to reach her. It would've meant that he had given up all hope and she would've lost all of hers. She wouldn't fail Darien, summoning some of the last of her energy; she began to drag herself towards Darien.

Darien tried to wedge as much as his shoulder into the opening he'd created, but it wasn't enough to reach Serena. She hadn't said anything in a while, but he could hear something moving within the cocoon of vines. From what he'd strained to hear, she was very weak, her movements jerky and dragging, which was probably why it was taking so long for her to grab his hand.

Once again he examined his surrounding, the larger vines around them were still pulsing and moving around, they'd broken through the wall and ceiling. There was no telling how far it had grown on the outside, the trunk itself seemed to have swelled to twice its size; like it was stuffed and getting ready to explode. It was growing at such a fast rate, which would've been deadly, not to mention impossible for a normal tree. Plants drew their energy from the sun, but it was pitch black in the chamber. The tree had to be gathering its energy from somewhere else, if he could find that source and somehow cut it off from the tree—Darien stopped his train of thought, and batted at the smaller vines that were slowly trying to close him off again from Serena, they didn't have much time left.

Something light brushed against his hand, it fell away so quickly, Darien was sure he must've imagined it.

"Serena, is that you?"

He received no answer, but something brushed his hand again and this time it settled into a very weak grip. Darien gripped back and after a few seconds assumed that it must be Serena's hand, but was confused why she didn't say anything.

"Alright try to hold on Serena. I'm going to pull you out."

Pulling her body towards the hole he'd made, she felt really heavy like she was just dead weight; and something seemed to be weighing her down. For some reason he felt that it was imperative that he pull her out slowly, as to not alert anything. Following his instincts he pulled her out slowly, at first only one arm emerged from the opening, but then another pale shaking hand rose and blindly groped through the air for him. He grabbed that hand in a gentle but steady grip, offering what comfort he could. Now using both arms to pull her, soon her head and shoulders squeezed through the opening. She looked pale and gaunt, what in the world had happened to her?

Now taking her by the shoulders he lifted her up and out of the vine cocoon, as her torso and hips appeared he saw what had been weighing her down, vines were wrapped around her tying her to her prison. They seemed to refuse to let go of her, but Darien managed to gently unwrap them, he scooped her up and carried her away from the cocoon.

"C'mon Serena talk to me," Darien said as he sat down on the floor in a place where the vines seemed relatively dormant, and a good distance away from the trunk. He cradled her in his arms, her hand that hand been weakly gripping the lapels of his jacket reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I-I'm glad you came Darien," she said softly surrounded and comforted by the scent of him, even though she barley talk or keep her eyes open; her whole body screamed at her for one thing: sleep, a darkness or absolution of some sort.

"What did that tree want from you?"

"Energy, it has taken too much and now I am too weak to fight or to protect you."

He smiled, "You don't have to protect me Serena."

"Yes, I do," she insisted, "You still haven't regained you memories."

Darien was about to reply when the tree suddenly came to life around them, Serena's grip on his had grew stronger in alarm.

"Darien you have to get out of here."

* * *

"This isn't going to work," yelled Sailor Venus as she dodged another attack. They were going to lose; they were out numbered and out powered, even with Sailor Moon they wouldn't have stood much of a chance.

"Don't you think we've noticed that already," Mars grumbled in annoyance.

"Any suggestions," called Jupiter.

"The only option at this point is to retreat."

"Retreat!!" Came a shriek of outrage from Mars.

"Yes, if we retreat to the origin of these vines we can find the source and possible have a better change of destroying it," Mercury explained while she laid down several layers of fog, hoping that it would give them a good head start. It wouldn't take Alan and Ann long to figure out what they were doing.

* * *

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here," Darien said trying to make his way towards the door with a fading Serena in his arms. The humongous vines thrashed and tore at the room around them, they were looking for her. Luckily the bigger vines were inhibited by their size and it gave them some time.

"I can't protect you like this!" Serena moaned feeling tears fill her eyes, they were in a lose-lose situation and it was beginning to look completely hopeless, at this point the only result she could see was both of their deaths, if she couldn't get him to leave. "You need to get out of here before you get hurt."

A smaller vine suddenly latched onto Serena's ankle and tried to yank her from Darien's arms. Darien stomped his foot on the vine which shrieked and released her, but more medium sized vines were already beginning to surround them. Something thick wrapped around his waist and jerked him into the air, tearing him away from Serena. The vine carried him high above the ground and as he looked down below he saw that a similar one had also captured Serena. The vine that was wrapped around her began to glow; he saw Serena shudder and slowly collapse against the vine.

"No!" Darien yelled, the tree was taking too much, she would die, she was going to die! The vine around him cruelly tightened its grip, and Darien felt himself slowly being crushed to death. "No," he gasped as another vine wrapped around his chest and tightened enough to cut off his breathing. He had to do something before the tree killed them both, there had to be something he could do, he wasn't... giving up on either of them. If he had some power of his own, he...could...protect...her.

There had been that last time, when Serena had put herself in harms way to save him, and had been gravely wounded. (Author's Note: If you don't recall this event you might want to do a little re-reading, I had to myself ). Something inside of him had responded to her agony, he'd healed her...somehow. He needed it again, that power that he'd called upon before, wherever it was inside of him, he needed to find it again.

Despite his constrictions that were, literally, squeezing the life out of him he closed his eyes and tried to find some semblance of calm. He needed to find that well of power that had come to him before, he was sure it was somewhere inside of him, he just needed to prod around a little. It was easier than he thought, it was a bright golden glow inside of him that shined like the Sun and smelled of the Earth. The smell particularly brought Darien comforting memories, he'd always had a deep connection with the Earth, it seemed ordained that he would draw his power from it now. He'd always been better with nature than people, maybe that was why he'd been alone for so long. But now...he wasn't alone anymore, he had Serena, and he was sure as long as she was around he would never be alone again. He wasn't going to let this, alien, this corruption of nature take her away from him.

As hard as it was he managed to take a deep breath, taking the scent of the earth into his lungs. He imagined that he was back at home, in his garden his hands buried in the soil, feeling the connection, the bond, and the richness of the ground flowing through him. He took a hold of that power and that feeling and immersed himself in it. _Memories consumed him._

Serena felt like anvils were weighing down her whole body, but something was...bright and shining, like the young blazing sun that arose first thing in the morning. Warm and glowing the light seemed to sink into her skin and give her strength, the light was familiar, and where was it coming from?

Prying her eyes open was hard, lifting her head was even harder; almost impossible, but somehow she managed it. Darien! But he wasn't Darien, he was dressed in a familiar set of armor, a sword hanging by his hip; the vines around him had been totally disintegrated. Serena's heart ached with happiness; he'd managed to tap into his powers and his memories on his own.

"Endy?" She whispered.

His head turned to her and he gave her a brilliant smile, the tree around them let out a horrible screech of rage. Vines and roots surged towards Darien going for the killing blow. He raised his hand an a wave of golden power rolled off him, sending the tree into another shrieking fit. The vine holding Serena suddenly jerked her up towards the branches of the tree determined to imprison her again. Darien rolled another wave of power at the vine holding Serena, the vine crumbled away and she was falling.

She was caught and cradled against a warm chest, she opened her eyes and Endymion stared back at her, his eyes filled with love and recognition. He leaned down and brushed a feather light kiss against her lips, his soul called to hers; silver light fluttered around her. Her hair changed color, her birthmark flared to life on her forehead, and her clothes changed to a flowing white dress.

"It's my turn this time Serenity."

**Speacial Note!**

Just to let you all know, that one of the reasons I was finally motivate to put this chapter up was because a reviewer sent me a personal message asking me to finish it. I'm really sorry to say that i can't remember who exactly wrote me the message because my e-mail account deletes messages that are over a week old, but I offer my deepest thanks to this reviewer, thank you so much for giving me the motivation to finally post this chapter. Please let me know who you are so that I can give you another thanks in the last chapter

* * *


End file.
